


Calm before Chaos

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Depression, Dragons, Fear, Flying, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Telepathy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Team Prime reflect and try to prepare for what is to come.
Relationships: Arcee/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime & OC, Ratchet & Jetfire
Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018518
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be more like a 'collection' of stories, though they are all connected and will be posted in chronological order. I have about twelve chapters 'planned', but that may change. I don't have them all written yet, however, so there's a good chance there will be a 'break' between posting after chap 5.
> 
> Also, a forewarning...the first few chaps will have a lot of talk about the prophecy that was revealed last fic ( it will be repeated in full in the first chapter), with different characters at different times. Hopefully they are all different enough to not be boring or dragging....

Starscream paced along the top of the base, unable to settle. So much had happened today…Yarzon joining them was a pleasant, if a bit hard won, victory. The Quintesson hadn’t stayed long, citing the need to return to his ship. He had told them he had it ‘parked’ in a canyon, cloaked, and didn’t want to risk leaving it unattended too long. The risk of some humans, or worse, the Decepticons, detecting it while he wasn’t present was not one he had wanted to take. Understandable, if not a bit on the paranoid side, but that’s Yarzon being a typical Quintesson.

Yet while Yarzon joining the team was a good thing, more _bad_ things happened this day in his opinion. Skywarp nearly getting offlined was a big one and as a result, the seeker was going to be out of commission for a while. Worse than _that_ was the prophecy Phaseshot revealed however….

_‘Three threads travel together, a white, a green and a purple, all damaged in some way. The green rejects the purple and the white unravels. A yellow thread arrives and turns the green black, silencing it forever. It then captures the lonely purple and consumes it. The white thread…never comes back together.’_

He sighed and looked up at the stars blinking silently above him. While he was certain on most of the ‘who is who’ of the prophecy, the meaning of it he still wasn’t completely sure on. All he had were guesses and assumptions, good ones he felt, but…for something like that he wanted to be _sure._ Especially considering Phaseshot himself said it was a future he was trying to prevent.

Starscream glanced over to the opposite side of the plateau, where said beastformer was sitting with his back to him. He was hunched over, his wings drooping and arms wrapped around his legs. Starscream couldn’t see his face, but his body language was enough to tell him that the former dragon had a lot on his processor. From his reaction at the time…that prophecy wasn’t meant for their audios. Starscream guessed he only told it to ensure Wheeljack didn’t make a terrible mistake….

 _What a burden to bear…knowing the future…._ He didn’t envy him for the ability as it sounded like a slag filled pit of a responsibility. The pressure Phaseshot had to feel. From those that knew of his ability and wanted to know and change it. And from those he answered to, whom wanted him to keep everyone on the right path. Figuring out what to reveal and not…Primus, Starscream could feel a processor ache coming on just speculating.

“Hey,” a soft voice behind him called out.

Despite recognizing the voice as Arcee’s, he still jumped a bit. He turned and looked down to look at her, feeling his spark swell as he did so. “Arcee,” he stated softly. “I’d thought you’d be in recharge by now.”

“Well, it’s hard to go into recharge without my nice warm seeker pillow, isn’t it?” she quipped with a smirk, Starscream feeling his face heat up.

“I-I-I didn’t think we were…,” he started to stammer when Arcee laughed.

“I’m just teasing,” she admitted, slipping a hand into his. “I just wanted to see how you were doing after…well…everything today.”

“As well as can be expected…,” Starscream sighed. “It’s…the first time I’ve seen Skywarp in such a state. He’s usually so elusive and practically untouchable…to see him near death…it hurts, Arcee. It reminds me of how much I have lost due to this war…and how much more I am at risk of losing….” The two-wheeler was nodding in acknowledgment, a grim expression on her face. “I’m…glad the little humans didn’t have to see Skywarp when he was first brought in….”

“They’ve seen us battered and damaged before, though…admittedly not as badly as he was,” Arcee remarked. “I think…Miko will be the most upset over what happened once they see him tomorrow.”

He nodded in agreement: those two really bonded quickly, much to certain bot’s despair. “I think she’ll perk up when she meets Yarzon,” Starscream commented. “Probably make some reference to some weird human TV show again….”

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Arcee stated with a giggle. “I’m more interested in _Fowler’s_ reaction, to be honest….”

“Ha! Point!” Starscream chuckled. “He would be the first genuine non-humanoid alien he would have seen.” He sat down then, dangling his feet over the plateau edge. 

“Speaking of which…you didn’t seem all surprised when Phaseshot pulled his trick on him,” she remarked, sitting down next to him.

“Yarzon told me about the species that changed his mindset early on,” Starscream explained. “When Phaseshot tracked me down that one day he mentioned his first forms kind being slaughtered by ‘many-tentacled beings’ and I took a guess…and I was correct.”

“Small universe….”

“Indeed, but we can be grateful for that in this case,” Starscream sighed. “I doubt we would have been able to convince Yarzon to stay otherwise.”

“Yeah…though I admit I’m surprised he didn’t ‘pull a Ratchet’ when Phaseshot did his magic….”

“’Pull a Ratchet’?” Starscream raised a brow.

“Go into complete denial over magic’s existence.”

“Ah…easily explained. The Vehilse, the creature Phaseshot turned himself into, were magic users in their own right,” he explained, subconsciously slipping an arm around her shoulders. “It also helps that he is far more open-minded than Ratchet apparently is.”

Arcee giggled once more, a smirk on her face. “Was,” she corrected, leaning into him. “He’s gotten a bit more open-minded on the subject.”

“A good thing,” Starscream sighed before glancing back toward Phaseshot. “I’m not sure he can handle more stress right now….”

The two-wheeler sighed in turn, catching his meaning. ~That confrontation with Wheeljack must have really upset him,~ she commented telepathically.

“From what I can tell…that Wrecker may have almost ruined everything with his stubbornness,” Starscream remarked quietly. “I got the impression we weren’t supposed to know about that prophecy….”

~I got that impression as well,~ she admitted. ~Have you figured any of it out?~

Starscream frowned slightly, wondering how to word this. “The white thread is most certainly me,” he declared. “The purple is Skywarp and green Wheeljack. No idea on the yellow.”

“I agree on the white thread,” Arcee stated. “But how are you so sure about the others?”

“I know the color of Skywarp’s spark,” he admitted. “It’s purple...”

“Mine is also purple now…,” Arcee informed him. “It could be me as well.”

“But we have to take into consideration that Wheeljack is a part of this,” Starscream reminded her. “And I’ve seen how he reacts around Skywarp: a part of him appears to want to keep his distance…while another….” He paused a moment to consider his words. “Seems to almost ‘hunger’ for closeness.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned that…I’ve noticed it as well,” Arcee admitted. “I understand now. But who is the yellow?”

“All I am fairly certain about is that it is someone connected to both Wheeljack and Skywarp’s past.” Starscream leaned back on his arms. “I know Skywarp’s past and the most likely suspect from his end…but Wheeljack?”

“You may have to talk to Wheeljack to know for sure.”

“Someone like him likely has a whole city worth of enemies that could apply,” Starscream grumbled. “I want to talk to him anyway…about Skywarp.”

“How come?” From the look on her face he could tell she had an idea on why but wanted to be sure.

“I can tell Skywarp is fond of him…and I want to be sure he isn’t hurt due to his stubbornness,” Starscream replied. “He is the first one I’ve seen Warp have an interest in since…us.”

“You two were in a relationship?” The two-wheeler was sitting up, staring at him with optics slightly wide.

“Not one we intended to start…,” he admitted as he sat up. “It was supposed to be just therapy…helping him get past some trauma he had experienced.” He paused briefly, blushing slightly before stating. “I suppose helping someone became able to interface again would always have that kind of risk…..”

“Oh… _that_ kind of therapy…,” Arcee remarked, frowning slightly. “He didn’t have anyone else to assist him?”

“No one he was comfortable enough with…’burned too many bridges with past partners’ he had said.” He rubbed his head in embarrassment as he added. “It’s not like we were strangers to each other in that way…though the first time wasn’t exactly due to ideal circumstances.”

Arcee was smirking at him, arms folded across her chest. “OK, spill!” she demanded playfully.

He groaned before sighing with resignation and hoped the darkness of night would keep his now blue face from being too visible. “It was shortly after my courtship coding activated,” he began. “I was reading a story I had picked up to pass some time…only it e-ended up being a-“

“Erotic novel?” Arcee guessed, her smirk wider.

“Y-yes…,” Starscream admitted. “Being freshly activated…I was more sensitive to such things and became charged. I wasn’t completely naïve about interfacing, but I found out the hard way relieving the charge yourself can be difficult for the inexperienced…and only made myself worse…I think you can guess the rest from there….”

“You asked Skywarp for help and he did,” Arcee stated, to which he nodded. “Awkward.”

“Very.”

A moment of silence passed between them, both looking at the stars in reflection. Eventually they both lay down on the ground next to each other. Much to his appreciation, Arcee avoided laying down on his wings.

“So…much of that prophecy is clear now,” Arcee stated quietly. “But I’m not sure about the green being turned black and silenced…and the purple being consumed by the yellow.”

“If the yellow is who I suspect…the ‘consumed’ part is being forced into a sparkbond,” Starscream replied grimly. “This individual was obsessed with making him his and his alone…and I doubt that has changed despite how many millennia have pasted.”

He felt Arcee shudder beside him. “Primus…that does fit…I hope it’s wrong.”

“As do I…Sky has suffered enough,” Starscream sighed. “As for the turning black and being silenced….”

“Wait…I think the prophecy Phaseshot gave before the thread one covers that,” Arcee announced.

“Hmmm?” He quirked a brow.

“He said he saw Wheeljack surrounded by darkness, unable to move with only his thoughts to accompany him.”

“You may be right…,” Starscream agreed, sitting up. “That does fit rather well with the other prophecy. But…it was heavily implied that is _supposed_ to happen.”

“Much like you going into full bond-rage…,” Arcee reminded him, sitting up herself. “Sounds like we are in for dark times ahead….”

“And whether or not we get out of it sounds like it all depends on Wheeljack….”

Not a comforting thought. When it came to battle Starscream knew the Wrecker was very capable. However, when it came to relationship’s and other emotional issues? He was, at best, a wild card. A discussion will need to be had with Wheeljack, but one that had to be handled very carefully. One wrong move and they could very well cause the future Phaseshot didn’t want.

Neither wished to continue discussing the gloomy future that may await them. Instead they huddled together, taking comfort in the feel and warmth of each other’s frames. Starscream spared a glance toward Phaseshot once more, whom hadn’t moved or gave indication that he had overheard their conversation.

He felt sympathy for him, for now he understood a bit more at the burden the astral being carried….


	2. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet mulls over things with Jetfire.

He had done all he could for the day.

With a sigh, Ratchet started to clean up, reattaching as many panels as he could to the prone form of Skywarp. The seeker was still stable, and the old medic hoped he stayed that way. In truth, he wanted to keep going, keep repairing the multitude of issues the black and purple seeker had. However, it was very late into the Earth night cycle and even he had his limits. He could feel the exhaustion tugging at his optics and an exhausted medic working on a critical patient was never a good thing.

Beside him, he could tell Jetifre was feeling it as well with how much the larger seeker’s wings were drooping. Ratchet reached over and squeezed his hand when Jetfire had paused to stare at Skywarp’s still frame, concern and regret in his optics. He felt Jetfire flinch, then looked over at him with a soft, reassuring smile, causing his own spark to flutter a bit. Ratchet smiled back in turn, before turning his attention to that annoying little medical drone Yarzon had left with him.

Well, not so annoying anymore, now that Yarzon had taught him how to command it. Currently, it was just floating passively at the head of the medical berth, waiting for instructions. Ratchet commanded it to go into monitoring mode and it chirped in acknowledgment as it came out of stand-by mode, a jack dropping out of it’s chassis. As Ratchet slipped the jack into Skywarp’s medical port, he recalled what Yarzon had told him about this drone’s history.

Yarzon had informed him that he had originally built it for Airfix, as a permanent replacement for the one that had gotten destroyed, but never got a chance to give it to him before the flier’s death at Quintesson tentacles. Airfix…oh how Ratchet wished he had kept up with him better during those early days. He, Airfix and Hammercircuit had quite the adventure in their youth. Getting wound up in a conflict between the Wreckers and the Sirens. The latter, now all gone…and good riddance! Their world had no need for a group of processor washing cultists!

The Wreckers hadn’t fared much better though. So many perished due to the war and those that remained were scattered and leaderless. Well, they had Ultra Magnus, but from what he had heard, certain Wrecker’s didn’t take kindly to his _leadership_ style. Particularly Wheeljack.

Said Wrecker was sitting close by, looking like he was trying to fight off recharge while watching them…watching Skywarp. Ratchet’s optics flicked to the saber’s on Wheeljack’s back, remembering the bot that they once belonged to. Ebonscream…he remembered the charismatic, intelligent seeker and wondered how the Wrecker’s would have fared if he was still alive. Perhaps, the war would have gone differently…but he wasn’t alive and all they had left of him were those sabers.

…and Starscream. Primus…what that bot had been put through no one deserved, not even a mad bot like Megatron. Was all that suffering really needed for whatever this ‘greater plan’ Phaseshot mentioned? Would be nice to know what that ‘greater plan’ was, but no…it appeared even Phaseshot didn’t know the full picture. What he _did_ know apparently weighed on him greatly, as he had caught a rather depressed expression on the beastformer’s face as he had taken the lift to the roof earlier. Hopefully he didn’t do something stupid: he didn’t fancy having to deal with another suicidal bot so soon. Hopefully, Starscream and Arcee, whom were both up there now as well, would keep an optic on him.

With as much of Skywarp put back together as possible and the drone taking over monitor duty, Ratchet finally pulled himself away from the medbay, Jetfire right behind him. Wheeljack, however, was making no motion to move from his position. “Wheeljack,” Ratchet spoke up, touching the Wrecker on the shoulder. “You don’t have to watch over him, go recharge.”

“I’mma fine…,” Wheeljack had muttered groggily in response, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. “I’ll stay here a bit longer…if ya don’t mind….”

Ratchet shook his head with a roll of his optics but didn’t argue. Instead he continued on toward his room. “I think he still blames himself or what happened….” He heard Jetfire comment.

“Possibly,” Ratchet agreed. “But I think that prophecy is on his processor more.”

“What processor is that _not_ on?” Jetfire grumbled. “That one sounded rather dire…and I’m still trying to figure out what it means.”

“It somewhat depends on if the colors signify frame color or spark color,” he remarked. “That said, I highly suspect the white thread is Starscream…for ‘unraveling’ could mean ‘losing control’.”

“Hmm…which would fit in with bond-rage,” Jetfire agreed as they both stopped in front of his room. “Plus he’s the only one here with a white spark.”

“Yes…and while we have two bots with purple sparks, Skywarp and Arcee, only Skywarp has purple on his frame.”

“So the chances of it being Skywarp are high,” Jetfire sighed. “But who ‘rejects’ him? Bulkhead or Wheeljack?”

Ratchet sighed, uncertain. Those two both had green sparks and green on their frames, though Wheeljack much less so. Both also seem to get along with Skywarp at present, though….

“I think Wheeljack,” he decided. “I’ve noticed he seemed to be almost…reluctant to interact with him at times.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I’ve noticed that as well,” Jetfire remarked. “Though other times he appears to be enjoying his company.”

“Yes…though I’m not sure if it’s due to him wanting to hold on to his ‘loner’ status or something else.”

“If his spat with Phaseshot earlier is any indication, he seems to have gone through a lot of scrap in his life,” Jetifre sighed. “What is certain to me though, is that Skywarp seems fond of him….” He added softly. “Be the first time he’s been interested in someone since the Golden Age….”

Ratchet raised a brow ridge at this. “That’s surprising, considering how…friendly…he is to everyone.”

Jetfire visibly breathed out a sigh. “It’s…not really my place to say but…he had a very bad relationship back then, one that made him hesitant to try to court anyone since.”

Ratchet winced, getting the implications. “And if we are right in our assumptions…if Wheeljack rejects him…”

“I fear it would break his spirit,” Jetfire stated grimly. “Leaving him open to being ‘consumed’ by whomever that yellow thread represents.”

“Any ideas on who that is?”

“Only one springs to mind…,” Jetfire admitted. “The very bot he was in a bad relationship with…and if I’m right…then that slagger is neither still in jail or dead…and we will have a hard time if he shows up.”

“Con aligned?” Ratchet asked, not liking the sound of this.

“If he is aligned with any side…it is only for his own benefit,” Jetfire growled. “He’s intelligent and resourceful…and is willing to do just about anything to get what he wants.”

“Sounds a bit like Starscream…at least…the one we knew until recently.”

“To be honest, I suspect the only reason we were able to apprehend him back then was because he was both overconfident and underestimated Skywarp’s desire to get away from him.”

“Primus. But what would this individual’s connection be with Wheeljack?”

“I don’t think there would need to be a ‘connection’ for this bot to go after him,” Jetfire stated grimly. “He would try to be rid of Wheeljack simply because he would be seen as ‘competition’ for Skywarp’s spark.”

“So Wheeljack could still be in danger even if he doesn’t reject Skywarp….,” Ratchet sighed, rubbing his face. “Let’s hope you’re wrong about this one….”

“A part of me hopes so as well…but another part…well…the enemy you know, type thing.” The seeker shrugged helplessly.

He, unfortunately, had a point there. They would at least have _some_ idea on what was going to happen. Ratchet didn’t relish the idea of dealing with such a difficult bot as an enemy though.

“Ratchet,” Jetfire called out softly, before the medic suddenly found himself pressed against the seeker in a hug.

“I thought we were going to take it slow?” Ratchet remarked with a smirk, unable to resist reciprocating in kind. The warmth of Jetfire’s chassis was so addicting….

“So I had an impulsive moment…,” Jetfire commented sheepishly, a grin on his face. “You have a good recharge, Doc.” The grin on his face turned teasing.

“Oh don’t you start with that ‘Doc’ business with me!” Ratchet protested, though he was grinning himself. For some reason Jetfire calling him that didn’t annoy him as much.

“I think it’s a cute nickname.” Jetfire stated as he patted his head.

“You’re lucky I don’t have a wrench on me right now,” Ratchet grumbled.

“I thought you always had one in your subspace?”

“I do, but that requires me to let go of you so I can dig into said subspace.”

“Mmmmm…conflicting priorities I see.” The seeker was snickering.

“Bah.” Ratchet couldn’t disagree with that assessment. He must be going soft if he was going to start letting Jetfire do and say those things to him. Then again, it was easy to just melt into the seeker with how warm he was.

Then that warmth disappeared when Jetfire pulled away. How disappointing. “Goodnight, Ratch,” Jetfire was saying as he turned and opened the door to his room.

“Goodnight…” Ratchet managed to say before the seeker disappeared behind the door.

For a moment he stared at the door, before sighing and continuing down the corridor to his own quarters. After laying down upon his berth, he thanked Primus that, despite all the doom and gloom they had going on lately, he had at least _one_ good thing to dream about….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update: the list of potential chapters has grown to sixteen, though two of those may be merged into other ones, we'll see. Of the sixteen, I have eight finished, including what has been posted.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier words suddenly have greater meaning....

Wheeljack didn’t know why he lingered here, staring at Skywarp’s still frame.

Guilt? That was part of it, he felt. If he had been just a few nanos faster…

But why…why did he care so much? He hardly knew this bot. Yet…seeing him like this…made his spark ache. In a way that reminded him of how he felt when they finally found Ebonscream….

No, that was different. That was full blown regret and remorse born of being directly responsible for what happened. What happened to Skywarp was the result of a series of unfortunate events and bad decisions he wasn’t a part of. The only blame he had for it was not acting on his tank feeling a bit sooner.

Wheeljack vented a sigh and rose to his feet, feeling a slight ache from being slumped over a table for so long. He worked it out with a stretch before approaching Skywarp’s berth. After some hesitation, he took one of the seeker’s hands into his own.

He looked so peaceful, but it wasn’t the kind of ‘peaceful’ he liked. Wheeljack much preferred the ‘I’m just recharging’ peaceful over the ‘I’m on the Allspark’s door’ one. He was certain he wasn’t alone in that preference. It was a comfort, knowing Skywarp was neither going to die or was in any pain right now.

Still…why was he drawn to him?

Couldn’t be due to any resemblance to Ebonscream. Aside from both being interdictor-class seekers and being mostly black in coloration, they were nothing alike, appearance wise. On the personality side they were as different as they could be: Skywarp being a goofy outgoing type compared to Ebonscream’s more reserved thoughtfulness. Really the only personality trait they shared was an aversion to killing and it was a question whether Ebonscream would have remained as such if he had lived to the current war. No point in speculating on that, however.

Wheeljack reached over with his free hand and stroked the seeker’s head. His optics traced over the sharkicon teeth marks that marred it. He hadn’t really noticed before, but part of Skywarp’s right optic brow was missing due to that long-ago bite. One of many bites that nearly took his life back then and the evidence of most of them still visible along his frame.

 _‘The deck was stacked against us from the moment of our creation’_ That’s what Skywarp had told him that one day. He had yet to ask for elaboration on what he meant, but a part of Wheeljack wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Starscream had already informed them that Skywarp had been discriminated against for his sigma, but his tank was telling him there was much more to it than that.

 _Why does Primus…or whomever is out there…make us suffer like this? What is the purpose of it all?_ Phaseshot had something about growing from those experiences? Hadn’t he ‘grown’ enough with all the scrap he had been put through? Hadn’t Skywarp?

Apparently not, if that slagging prophecy Phaseshot had told them early was any indication. Worse, he seemed to be a key part of ensuring it doesn’t come to pass. No pressure! Fragging wonderful! Wouldn’t be nice if he knew what it all meant so he would know what to do…or not do! Slagging metaphors….

 _‘Green rejects the purple’_ He had initially thought Bulkhead was the ‘green’, but from everything else, he was certain it represented himself. The purple was less obvious at first, but after mulling it over, it had to be Skywarp.

 _So if I reject Skywarp…everything goes to the Pit?_ He rubbed his face and sighed. From what Phaseshot had told him and from how even his _spark_ was feeling, it felt like he had little choice in this. He didn’t want to be close to anyone anymore, but he also didn’t want any more bots to die because of him.

 _Why doesn’t fate just frag off and leave us alone?_ With a heavy vent he lightly banged his head on the berth in frustration. His face was now wedged between Skywarp’s arm and right side.

Huh…Skywarp’s chassis felt oddly warm. He lifted his head up to glance at the monitors, but they were reading normal. A glitch? No, that would mean the medical drone would be glitching too, as it wasn’t sounding any alarm about an elevated frame temperature.

Come to think of it, he had been holding Skywarp’s hand this whole time and hadn’t noticed a raised temperature. That might not mean anything though, but he wasn’t a medic. Still, out of curiosity, he placed a hand on Skywarp’s abdomen. It was warm like his side.

Being careful to avoid the leads and IV lines, Wheeljack moved his hand up to Skywarp’s chest. It was very warm there. Odd…he just noticed the temperature sensors in his fingers weren’t the part of his systems that were registering the temperature change. 

Wheeljack leaned in close as he lifted his hand to look at it. If it wasn’t his temperature sensors, what was….

He felt his sparkrate increase, his spark feeling like it was trying to _reach_ for Skywarp. Audibly he could hear the sparkrate for Skywarp’s spark increase on the monitor in tune with his. At this moment, the medical drone ‘woke up’ and chirped at him before ‘bumping’ into him lightly. ‘Back off’ it seemed to be saying.

Wheeljack gladly did, feeling confused, yet…disappointed at having to move away. What was that all about?

Then he recalled something else Phaseshot told him….

_‘Optics usually come as twins. One lost. Cannot be repaired, but can be replaced by another nearly as strong.’_

Primus…it wasn’t Skywarp’s _physical optics_ that slagger was talking about! It was his twin! The twin bond! Wheeljack staggered back further, one hand on his chest, as he felt a bit faint.

Thundercracker was dead…that bond was broken, can’t be repaired. To replace it would mean….

 _‘The green rejects the purple’_

_If I don’t end up bonding with…._

With a strangled cry, Wheeljack bolted from the medbay and to his room, nearly crashing into a surprised Optimus on the way.

 _I’m not ready…._ He curled up on the floor next to his berth, shaking with a mix of fear and grief.

_I may never be ready…._


	4. Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kindred spirits.

Optimus sighed and got up off his berth. He couldn’t rest. It wasn’t just due to all the worries on his processor, no, he had long learned how to go into recharge despite that. Instead it was the Matrix: it was having one of its rare ‘you need to do something’ moments and, of course, it was being vague about it. All I was ‘telling’ him was that he needed to talk to someone.

As he left his quarters, he was nearly run into by Wheeljack. He had only caught the briefest of glimpses of the Wrecker’s face before the bot disappeared into his quarters: he had looked a bit distressed. Suspecting this was what the Matrix was bugging him about, Optimus started for that room. However, the Matrix ‘nudged’ him to go in the opposite direction, toward the Command Center. Finding it odd, but not questioning it, Optimus headed into the command center, where Starscream and Arcee were just getting off the lift.

“Having a late night as well, Optimus?” Starscream was asking.

“Not by choice,” Optimus admitted with a sigh, casting his optics around the room. Aside from himself, Starscream and Arcee, there was only the comatose Skywarp laying in the medbay present. At least on the ground floor. He looked up, toward Phaseshot’s ‘lair’, but could not tell if the beastformer was there.

“We know the feeling,” Arcee sighed. “It’s been…a _revealing_ day and I imagine a lot of us has things on our processor.” Starscream was nodding in agreement. “Phaseshot seems to overwhelmed by it….”

Optimus felt a jolt in his chest. “It is unusual for him to be so,” he stated, frowning with concern. “Where is he?”

“Up top,” Starscream replied, pointing up. “Been there for a while, not moving nor acknowledging we were even there with him.”

“He may need someone to talk to,” Arcee added. “We considered trying but we weren’t sure we were the right…ah…’level’, if you get my meaning.” She was rubbing her arm, her expression a mix of guilt and uncertainty.

Optimus nodded with understanding. Phaseshot, being what he was, _would_ require someone closer to his ‘status’ to talk to about certain subjects. Now he understood what the Matrix wanted: as a Prime, he was the closest thing to an ‘astral spirit’ Phaseshot could come to for advice on the mortal plain.

“I will see if he will speak to me,” Optimus told them. “You two should try to get some recharge.”

“We were on the way to do just that, Optimus,” Starscream acknowledged.

“Not in the same berth!” Optimus stated teasingly as they walked by. It hadn’t passed his noticed how close those two had become.

“A bit late for that, Optimus,” the seeker retorted cheekily, Optimus seeing a smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder. “Granted, last time Arcee was stuck in dragonform….

“My request still stands,” Optimus countered with a chuckle. He thought he heard something akin to ‘spoil sport’ from one of them, prompting another chuckle.

The brief good mood faded when he turned his optics to the lift. With some trepidation, he stepped into and ascended to the roof. There, he quickly found Phaseshot.

Starscream and Arcee were right: Phaseshot did not look well. He was slumped over his own knees, wings drooping as he stared down toward the earth far below. “Phaseshot?” he called out as he approached.

A wing twitch followed by a slow head raise to look back at him. Phaseshot’s honey colored optics were half closed, but not from exhaustion. No, Optimus could tell he felt he had a terrible weight on upon his back.

“Optimus,” Phaseshot spoke softly, but in a tone of acknowledgment and recognition, nothing more.

“What is troubling you, my friend?” he asked as he sat beside him.

Phaseshot seemed to shrink as he curled up upon himself more, looking away. He seemed uncertain if he was allowed to speak on what ailed him.

“Please,” Optimus insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It is not good to let your troubles fester from within.”

For a moment, Phaseshot said nothing or even moved aside form a brief flinch at his touch. Optimus could feel the tension in his frame. “You know I will keep any secret if you request it of me,” he reminded him.

At last, he felt some of that tension leave the beastformer’s frame as Phaseshot vented a sigh. “I fear…,” he finally began. “That I made a terrible mistake this day.”

“Oh?” Optimus prompted, raising a brow ridge in concern as he took his hand off his shoulder.

Phaseshot was silent for a few nanos before he spoke again. “I let my frustration, and perhaps my pride, get the better of me…let slip just how dire Wheeljack’s role is in the greater scheme of things.”

“That if he departed two lives were doomed as well as his own?” A nod. “I’m assuming the ‘thread’ prophecy was not meant to be heard as well?”

“It was not meant for mortal ears, no,” Phaseshot confirmed. “But I felt I had no choice to tell it to get him to understand. However, I fear doing so will make it harder to ensure he does his part.”

“Why so much importance on one bot?” Was the next question on his processor.

“Chaos Theory, as Yarzon called it,” Phaseshot sighed. “One act…or inaction…can have lasting consequences. If Wheeljack fails his part, the roles of two others will not be fulfilled.” A pause as Phaseshot seemed conflicted for a moment. “And if those roles are not fulfilled, there is a good chance the war will not end in your favor.”

Optimus pressed his lips together tightly as he took this in. He could see why Phaseshot was so worried. Wheeljack was not the most ‘obedient’ when it came to authority figures to begin with and being ‘told’ he had a certain destiny already planned out wouldn’t sit well with him.

“How long do we have for him to ‘fulfill his role’?” Optimus asked.

“We have time,” Phaseshot replied. “A new threat must arrive from the stars before it becomes critical.”

“The yellow thread….”

“Correct. Before that, however, the Chaos Bringer must be dwelt with…and that will be soon.”

Optimus made a thoughtful noise, not liking the sound of this. “The seal will still break?”

“It will break regardless,” Phaseshot confirmed grimly. “The best we can do is slow his awakening so we can prevent this worlds immediate destruction.”

He emitted a mirthless laugh. “I believe Fowler would say ‘Gee, no pressure or anything’.”

“That sounds more like a ‘Jack’ saying.”

A genuine laugh this time. “A point, my friend,” he stated, catching a faint smile on Phaseshot’s face. That smile quickly faded, however, replaced by despair.

“This feels too much to bear…,” Phaseshot admitted softly. “I’m expected to keep things on track…yet I must walk on cosmic eggshells to do so. So many ways things can go irreversibly wrong…and things constantly shift and change in ways I have yet to fully understand.” A sigh. “I sometimes wonder if I’m really helping things along…or if I’m more of an impediment.”

“One can only do the best they can, with the tools and knowledge they have,” Optimus stated. “No one is perfect…well, save perhaps the All.”

“And even then, I wonder if that is true,” Phaseshot remarked. “I wonder sometimes, if the All is on its own journey of growth and self-discovery.”

“It would likely never admit as such,” Optimus chuckled. “After all, it has it’s own ‘image’ to uphold.”

“’Image’…yeah…,” Phaseshot snorted. “Such ‘images’… _expectations_ …are a pain.”

“I…agree…,” Optimus sighed, rubbing his face. “Because I am the Matrix bearer, it is _expected_ of me to always be calm and rational…to look out for others ahead of myself…and…never ‘party’.”

“They don’t allow you to cut loose…have fun?” Phaseshot queried, looking at him with raised brow.

“Last time I laughed at a joke, everyone looked at me as if there was something wrong…,” Optimus admitted with a sad sigh. “It was awkward and a bit embarrassing. Since then, I’ve avoided such situations, so they don’t question my sanity.”

“I would question your ‘sanity’ for doing so,” Phaseshot remarked. “Granted, it’s not like I know much about ‘having fun’ myself…aside from using cantrips to alter someone’s voice or coloration when they annoy me.”

“I do not believe it helps when what is ‘fun’ for one, is not so for another.”

“Ah, yes…the subjective thing,” Phaseshot stated with a huff. “Another annoying fact of life.”

“Indeed. Unfortunately, I do know of at least one individual that doesn’t seem to even _want_ to have fun at all.” He thought back to his friend, Ultra Magnus, recalling how he never seemed to do any extracurricular activities. No socializing beyond work related topics, not even reading datapads that weren’t rule or work related.

“What a boring life…,” Phaseshot grumbled. “Even the elders of my kind know to play around once in a while….and I swear even the All ‘plays jokes’ on its underlings at times.”

“Such as when it gave you this new form without warning?” Optimus asked with a smirk.

“Oh I’m fairly certain this….” He gestured over himself. “Wasn’t intended as a joke. A forewarning would have still been nice, however!”

“Perhaps, but I am still glad the All chose to give you the capability to assist us in a more…direct way, regardless,” Optimus admitted.

“That has been the greatest benefit to this,” Phaseshot agreed. “Being stuck in your head was rather…limiting.” He was frowning with distaste.

“Was my body that uncomfortable for you?” Optimus tilted his head, frowning slightly.

“No no!” Phaseshot insisted, waving a hand as he shook his head. “I mean limiting in what I could do while in it. At least, not without taking it over myself, which I didn’t like having to do that one time.” He added with a slight mutter. “Though I admit beating up the Tyrant then was rather satisfying….”

It took a nano for him to remember that incident. “I recall being more confused and shocked during that moment,” Optimus admitted. “A part of me wishes I could have remembered the look on Megatron’s face.”

“Only a part?”

“Taking enjoyment in causing pain to others is not a good mentally to have.”

“Ah, point.” Phaseshot was silent for several nanos, looking sullen and conflicted. “Optimus…as you know, with war there will be losses.”

“An unfortunate truth,” Optimus agreed. He felt concerned: was Phaseshot about to reveal something important?

“You must not tell anyone what I am about to tell you,” Phaseshot declared, to which Optimus nodded in agreement. It was a few nanos more before he spoke again. “One of the guardians will fall.”

It took him a moment to process what he meant by ‘guardians’: he was referring to the human children’s protectors. “And this cannot be prevented?” he asked, though, from how Phaseshot said it, he doubted it was a future that could be changed.

For a moment, Phaseshot was silent, his optics closed and expression one of concentration. “If there is a way, I am not being shown it,” he replied with a sigh. “Which only adds credence that it is meant to be.”

Optimus sighed, fearing as much. “When?” he asked, knowing better than to ask ‘who’. That he specified it was a human guardian narrowed it down to only three bots as is….

“Not until after the Chaos Bringer,” Phaseshot replied quietly. “It will be the result of another’s sins…both real and perceived….”

“A wrong committed in the past comes back to haunt someone….,” Optimus mused. Could he be referring to Starscream? That may be too obvious a guess, however, considering the nature of prophecies.

“I’m sorry…,” Phaseshot stated, looking regretful.

“For what?” Optimus asked, raising a ridge.

“For adding my burdens onto yours.”

“A burden shared is more easily carried,” Optimus countered with a smile.

There was a soft chuckle and a faint smile from the beastformer. “Yes…you may be right; I do feel better now. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my friend,” Optimus told him. “Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, my audio is always open.”

“I…appreciate that, Optimus,” Phaseshot stated gratefully with a bow of his head. After a pause he added. “Perhaps…during moments of respite, we can sneak away and allow ourselves to ‘cut loose’…have ‘fun’ without judging eyes upon us.”

“Such as we are doing now?” Optimus asked with as smirk.

“Ah, somewhat…but without the more ‘woe is me’ parts…,” Phaseshot corrected with a chuckle.

“Fair enough.” Optimus chuckling himself.

Phaseshot was smiling, but it faded as he looked out to the stars. “There are many trails ahead…,” he whispered. “We should enjoy what respites we get….”

“I agree.” Optimus looked out at the stars himself. Each one seemed to represent a possible future, but there was no way for him to know what that future was.

 _One of my Autobots will die…._ That information weighed heavy on him. He had lost many Autobots in this war, Cliffjumper being the most recent. That he knew about: with his forces scattered among the stars, he had no way of knowing how many still functioned. How many more will have to perish before this war ended? 

Optimus wasn’t sure he wanted to know….


	5. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Jetfire notice something happened with Skywarp last night....

“Hmmm….”

Jetfire paused in his task to look at Ratchet. He was preparing the tools they were going to use today while Ratchet was looking through the health monitor reports to see if there were any anomalies that occurred last night. From how concerned he sounded, Ratchet found one.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling a bit anxious. Skywarp had been through enough trauma: he didn’t need any more complications!

“According to this, Skywarp’s sparkrate accelerated for about a klik not long after we turned in,” the senior medic replied.

“Did the drone detect it as well?” Jetfire asked.

“Checking now,” Ratchet responded as he gave the drone the appropriate command. “Hmm…,” he mused after a klik of reading the drone’s report. “The drone activated about the same time, says it ‘detected possible cause’ and ‘cause countered’, but no medicine was administered.”

“I would guess Skywarp may have had a bad dream, but you don’t dream in stasis,” Jetfire remarked. “Perhaps we should talk to Wheeljack? He was the last one in here and may have noticed something.”

“Good idea…he _was_ very insistent on keeping watch,” Ratchet agreed.

Jetfire was just about to head toward the Wrecker’s room when said Wrecker staggered into the Command Center. The bot looked like he didn’t get a nano of recharge last night. “Wheeljack…,” Jetfire remarked with concern. “How long did you stay here last night?”

“Long enough to figure somethin’ out…,” Wheeljack grumbled as he stumbled over to the energon dispenser and gulped down a couple of cubes before continuing. “Somethin’ I…I’m not sure what to do about….” He looked down at the empty cube. “Frag…this ain’t good enough…where’s the high grade?”

“We don’t have any,” Ratchet stated sternly.

“Come on, Doc…someone like _you_ would have a secret stash somewhere….”

The medic snorted. “Whether I do or not is none of your business.”

“Bah…,” Wheeljack was sighing as he rubbed his optics tiredly.

“Wheeljack, we noticed there was a spike in Skywarp’s sparkrate last night,” Jetfire announced. “Did you notice anything before turning in?”

Wheeljack looked up sharply, now looking wide awake. “I did…,” he confessed, his optics wide in…terror? “I…I got up close to him last night…,” he began, looking away. “Noticed his frame was rather warm…especially around his spark chamber. Only…weird thin’…it wasn’t my temperature sensors that was tellin’ me this…can’t really explain it. I leaned in…that’s when _both_ our sparks started speedin’ up…and that drone work up and told me to ‘back off’…so I did.”

Jetfire looked at Ratchet, their intakes mutually agape. That warmth thing…was it the same thing as he felt with Ratchet? Jetfire cupped his chin with a hand in thought.

“Wait…this happened just because your chests were almost touching?” Ratchet was asking.

“Yeah, pretty much….” Was Wheeljack’s response.

Could it be?

“Ratchet, bring up Skywarp and Wheeljack’s spark signatures, set them side by side,” Jetfire requested. “Do the same with our own.”

“Alright….” Ratchet looked a bit confused, but also curious as he brought up the requested readings. The medic then stepped out of the way so he could take a closer look. Behind him he was aware of Wheeljack drawing closer.

Jetfire stared at them for a moment. It took a moment for him to see it, but the respective signatures appeared to be mirror opposites. On a whim, he set Wheeljack’s directly over Skywarp’s. It was a very close fit. He did the same with his own and Ratchet’s, also a close fit. Just to check, he tried matching Ratchet and Skywarp…not even close.

“Why are you using our spark signatures like puzzle pieces?” Wheeljack was asking.

“Wheeljack…did you feel this kind of ‘warmth’ with anyone else?” Jetfire asked instead of answering.

“I….” The Wrecker seemed rather reluctant to say. “Once…but he’s long dead…and it wasn’t nearly as warm as it was with Skywarp….”

No way to compare their signatures then. He looked at Ratchet.

“No…,” the medic confessed. “None that I’ve noticed at least…due to my long obsession with Arcee….” Ratchet was looking away, a hint of shame on his face.

“How did she ‘feel’ toward you?” Jetfire asked, bringing up her signature...both the one from before her ‘alteration’ and after.

“Normal?” Ratchet seemed uncertain how to phrase it. “I never felt any kind of ‘warmth’ from her.”

He overlaid Ratchet’s signature with both of Arcee’s. Like with Wheeljack’s, it wasn’t even close. This was all supporting a long-known theory…. On impulse, he grabbed Ratchet and held him close, ensuring their chest plates were nearly touching. 

“Hey! Jetfire! What are you-.” Ratchet’s protest was cut short when he clearly felt the same thing as he did. His sparkrate was going crazy…and it felt like his spark was trying to reach out to Ratchet’s. Almost like…a magnet. It was very hard to let Ratchet go. Once he did, they both staggered away from each other. “By the AllSpark…,” Ratchet was breathing, one hand to his chest. “I’ve never felt anything like that before….”

“Nor have I…,” Jetfire admitted, panting. “Wheeljack…did you feel a…pulling sensation as well?” Wheeljack’s jaw was visibly clenched tight as nodded. “That pretty much settles it….”

“S-settles what?” the Wrecker asked, looking anxious.

“Spark compatibility,” Jetfire replied. “Like the two sides of a magnet…two sparks that are highly compatible are drawn toward each other. It is one of a few theories that try to explain why some bots just seem to ‘click’ with each other so well.”

“Scrap…I didn’t need to know that…,” Wheeljack was muttering.

“Pardon?” Ratchet questioned. “Why?”

“I didn’t need _more_ confirmation on what I figured out!” Wheeljack cried, his hands on his head. “I can’t…I _can’t_!”

“Wheeljack…what are you talking about?” Jetfire asked this time, confused.

“He apparently has finally figured out the other meaning to something I told him some time ago,” the voice of Phaseshot announced from above.

“You!” Wheeljack growled, point up at him. “Why couldn’t ya just tell me straight! Why not tell me I didn’t have a choice in this!”

There was a heavy sigh before the beastformer leapt from his lair and landed with a soft thud close by. “You do have a choice,” he stated walking up to the distraught Wrecker. “But choices can have severe consequences….”

“And knowing what those consequences are makes it not a choice at all!” Wheeljack snapped.

“You forced my hand!” Phaseshot growled with such fierceness that Jetfire thought he felt his frame vibrate. “You weren’t meant to know that! None of you were! But you….” He towered over Wheeljack. “You and your thick-headed stubborn cowardice threatened to _ruin_ everything!”

“I am NOT a coward!” Wheeljack retorted his plates flaring and frame tensing.

“Not when it comes to an opponent you can see,” Phaseshot sneered. “It comes to opponents from within…you refuse to face them.”

“I....” Wheeljack visibly deflated a bit.

“You even attempted to make the ultimate escape from your demons,” Phaseshot stated, his expression disapproving.

The Wrecker’s expression hardened. “How could you possibly understand what I’ve felt then?” he growled darkly. “That overwhelming feeling of hopelessness…the crushing despair that makes your spark feel like an empty pit! Feelin’ like there’s no way out…no escape… _how could you possibly know_!?”

Wheeljack punched him in the gut then, taking them all by surprise. Phaseshot doubled over, then his head was thrown back when the Wrecker uppercutted him. The beastformer landed flat on his back, moaning.

“How could you know…,” Wheeljack was growling. “High and mighty…can see into the future…use magic! You could have everything you ever wanted!”

There was mirthless laugh from the prone beastformer. “If that was true…I would not have been forced to bear witness to the extinction of both my previous forms species,” Phaseshot revealed quietly as he shakily started to right himself. “First one…by both luck and ability…I was the last surviving member of the Vehilse…but foresight cannot provide me with food and water…so I ultimately starved to death.”

_By the AllSpark…._ Jetfire winced at how that must have been. He recalled Phaseshot’s previous remark about how trying to avoid one’s fate can lead to a worse outcome….

“My second…I had to endure centuries of loneliness, after my kind were wiped out in humankinds jealous rage,” Phaseshot continued, sitting up now as he wiped a bit of energon from his mouth. “Only enduring because I had a task to complete…but many times I wondered if it was really worth it. Wondered if I should just show myself to humans and let them kill me like I knew they would. Instead, I accepted my fate…to exchange my life for Arcee’s…to set her on the path to fulfill a new role.”

A bit unsteadily, Phaseshot rose to his feet. Wheeljack was making no move to knock him down again. If anything, the Wrecker was stepping back. “So yes…,” Phaseshot stated, holding his gut. “I _do_ know what you are going through to an extent…I know some of the pain you feel.”

Phaseshot was towering over Wheeljack again, but this time without aggression or anger. “That is why I told you all that I did that day,” Phaseshot admitted, his expression softer. “To encourage you to open up…to get help. You’ve taken some steps but….” He sighed and rubbed his face. “You’re taken nearly as many steps backward….”

Wheeljack turned away sharply, one hand rubbing the opposite arm. He was trembling, but not in rage. Instead it was a deep-seated despair. “I can’t…,” he whined, his voice cracking. “All the pain and losses I’ve suffered…the guilt and regret that wasn’t able to protect them… _save_ them…I can’t…I can’t put myself in that situation again….”

“Not alone….” Phaseshot was gesturing toward Skywarp. Wheeljack, with his back toward him, couldn’t see the gesture, but he clearly knew what he was referring to.

“I hardly know him…,” the Wrecker whispered.

“You still have time to _get_ to know him,” the beastformer countered before putting a hand on his shoulder. “He can help you fight your demons…but only if you let him.”

There was a heavy sigh from Wheeljack. “How long do I have?”

“Exactly? I am not sure,” Phaseshot admitted. “Besides…even fate knows such a thing should not be rushed.”

“Well if certainly _feels_ like I’m being rushed….”

“You have time…that’s what you need to keep in mind,” Phaseshot assured him.

“Do I?” Instead of waiting for an answer, Wheeljack walked way, heading back into the barracks. Jetfire watched him go, feeling rather confused over what this was all about.

“Should we…go after him?” he asked, uncertain.

Phaseshot was shaking his head. “Leave him be for now.”

“Alright,” Ratchet was saying with a sigh. “Get your aft over here.” He patted the spare medical berth. “Let’s make sure he didn’t do any lasting damage to you….” After Phaseshot had done so and Ratchet performed a scan, he remarked. “Good…nothing your self-repair systems can’t handle. Just what was that all scene about anyway?”

“You mentioned he figured out something you told him before?” Jetfire commented. “What _did_ you tell him before?”

“’Optics usually come as twins. One lost…cannot be repaired, but can be replaced by something nearly as strong’,” Phaseshot replied, then gestured to the monitors, which still had the various spark signatures on display.

It took him a moment to work it out. “So…he needs to bond with Skywarp? But why? How is that supposed to prevent the future you told us about?”

“That…,” Phaseshot remarked regretfully. “Even I am uncertain about….”

Well that’s just Prime….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a little earlier than normal today...as I've been up all night due to being unable to sleep...worrying over...well, you can probably guess..and I'm about to try to take a nap. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead has to break the bad news to Miko...and the humans meet Yarzon.

Bulkhead was on autopilot today. At least his body was. His processor? It kept restarting when trying to process all that happened yesterday. Well, not when it came to what happened to Skywarp, that was clear enough. Poor bot. What Phaseshot did to help convince Yarzon stick around? That was a little more difficult, but not processor frying.

That slagging prophecy scrap though? Bulkhead couldn’t wrap his processor around it, but it sounded bad, very bad. He understood that much, just wished Phaseshot would explain things in a more direct way for bots like him. Especially sense he made it clear he didn’t want that future to come true.

While he had trouble making sense of it, Bulkhead could tell this prophecy was hitting Wheeljack the hardest. It had been a very long time since he had seen his fellow Wrecker like this. Not since Ebonscream disappeared…or was it when they finally found want was left of him?

Regardless, Bulkhead was worried about him. Wheeljack hadn’t come out of his quarters until shortly before he left to pick up-

“Hey, Bulk, what’s wrong?” Miko pipped up, startling Bulkhead out of thoughts. “You’ve been quiet since you picked us up.” He was suddenly reminded of Bumblebee and Arcee driving behind him.

“Ah, sorry Miko,” Bulkhead stated apologetically. “A lot of things went down after you went home last night, been on my processor.”

“Oh! Do tell!” the human squealed excitedly.

“The good news or bad news first?”

At this she faltered. “Uh…bad news first, so the good news will make it better….”

Bulkhead sighed, knowing she will not take this well. “Skywarp was nearly offlined last night….”

“What!?” Miko screeched. “No! By who!?”

“Dreadwing ambushed him during a supply run,” he replied.

“Then I say we hunt him down and…and…rip his wings off!”

“No, Miko,” Bulkhead chided. “Revenge is not the Autobot way. Besides, Phaseshot and Starscream gave him a good beating already.”

“Fine!” He felt Miko slump in her seat, arms folded across her chest. “What’s the good news?”

“We have a new ally…one I think you’ll find interesting.”

That brightened her mood. “Oh?” she said, straightening up and leaning forward. “Who is it?”

He’d smirk of he was capable of it at present. “He’ll be stopping by the base soon, so you’ll have to wait until then.”

“Awww….” She pouted, but Bulkhead wasn’t about to spoil it for her. Instead, he changed the subject to the upcoming concerted they were planning to attend. That was a pleasant distraction until they pulled into base.

As he pulled in, he could see Starscream discussing something with Optimus and Phaseshot, Arcee close by. Ratchet and Jetfire were continue work on Skywarp. Bumblebee was idling by the ground bridge controls. Wheeljack…

…was once again slumped over a table, holding vigil over Skywarp. 

Bulkhead mentally sighed, the lighter mood he had dissipating. He could only imagine what was going through his processor, the internal conflict….

_You like him…but Ebony still has a grip on your spark…._ He prayed to Primus that he’ll one day be able to let go and be happy again….

“Warp!” He heard Miko cry, his charge jumping out of him and running toward comatose seeker.

“Miko, wait!” Bulkhead cried as he transformed, but the little human was already out of his reach. Fortunately, Jetfire intercepted her.

“Sorry, little one,” the seeker told her regretfully as he picked her up and set her on the other berth. “It would be a bit dangerous for you to get any closer.”

“He’ll be OK, right?” Miko pleaded, as she clinged to one of the seeker’s fingers. “Ratchet will make him as good as new?”

“Of course!” Ratchet boosted, Bulkhead noting he was assembling a new component: looked like a pump. “And he’ll be able to fly again once we are completely finished.”

“Wow! That’s great! I know he was bummed about that,” Miko remarked letting go of Jetfire. “Are those his new wings?” she then asked, pointing at them on the workbench.

“They are indeed,” Jetfire confirmed. “However, they still need a lot of work. We won’t be able to complete them before we wake him up.”

“Those are pretty long,” Miko commented. “Are wing size an indicator of status with you guys?”

“Primus forbid no…,” Starscream grumbled. “If that were the cause, Skywarp would easily be in the ‘highest’ tier and _nothing_ would get done!”

“Save for pranks and art…,” Jetfire corrected with a raised finger.

“Nothing _important_ would get done,” Starscream clarified with an optic roll. Bulkhead snickered at that, though he quietly disagreed. Pranks, at least, could be _very_ important! He remembered fondly the shenanigans he and the rest of the Wrecker’s got into during down time.

“I dunno, Screamer…that sounds like a fun time!” Miko countered.

“That sounds like hell to me,” Ratchet grumbled, Starscream and Jetfire nodding in agreement.

“Pfft…you guys are no fun!” After a pause, she asked. “Wait…did you say Warp is an artist?”

“He’s a metal etcher,” Jetfire replied. “At least he was prior to war.”

“After we were…’conscripted’ into the Decepticons, Megatron put a full stop to it,” Starscream sighed. “He didn’t like the…’depiction’ Skywarp made of Optimus kicking his aft.”

“I would have liked to see that,” Bulkhead remarked. “And the look on Buckethead’s face when he saw it.”

“You’re not the only one,” Arcee commented, a few others nodding. “Any chance it survived?”

“Unfortunately, no, Megatron _ensured_ it was destroyed,” Starscream replied sadly. “There’s a chance he may have remade it after Yarzon rescued him, however.”

“Yarzon?” Raf pipped up. “Who is that?”

“That’s the new ally I hinted at on the way here,” Bumblebee told him, before the scout looked toward Optimus. “Is he’s still on schedule to arrive soon?”

“We haven’t received any word to the contrary,” Optimus replied. “He should be requesting a ground bridge shortly after Fowler’s arrival.”

“Speaking of Fowler….” Arcee was pointing at the console, which showed a friendly incoming.

“Wait…does the old grump know about Warpers?” Miko asked. “Or even Screamer for that matter?”

“We have informed him about both, though he has yet to formerly meet either,” Optimus replied.

“Weh-el….,” Starscream sheepishly corrected as he held up a finger. “There was that _one_ time I had with Fowler….” Oh right, that one time the seeker captured for interrogation….

“Oh Primus, that’s right…,” Arcee was sighing, a hand on her face. “I hope he doesn’t have any hard feelings….”

“Tiny likely does…,” Wheeljack mumbled. “He’s got bearings as big as mine….”

“I find that unlikely,” Phaseshot remarked. “Considering the size difference and the fact that your….” The beastformer’s face flushed a bit when he finally got the meaning, muttering a ‘nevermind’ in the process. Bulkhead wasn’t the only one that snickered.

“Alright, I’m here.” They heard Fowler announce as the dark-skinned human stepped off the lift. “Who is this new bot I am supposed to meet?” Fowler then glared in Starscream’s direction. “And I’m hoping it doesn’t evolve chains and shock sticks.”

“I assure you, Fowler, that have been on my very best behavior since joining this team,” Starscream assured him.

“Airachnid may disagree with you there,” Jetfire quipped.

“Doesn’t count…she wasn’t an ally,” the seeker countered with a shiver.

“Just…keep those long nails off me,” Fowler grumbled, Starscream mumbling a ‘they are _talons_ not ‘nails’’. “And who’s the unfortunate bot on the Doc’s slab?” the Agent queried when he spotted Skywarp.

“This is Skywarp,” Optimus announced. “We mentioned him to you prior.”

“Ah, the sneaky bot that would make a Master Ninja jealous,” Fowler commented. “Looks like he had a bad day….”

“Curiosity of Dreadwing…,” Wheeljack growled, his plating flaring briefly.

“And you’re sure he’s one of the good guys?”

“Skywarp is one of the most kindsparked bots you could meet, Fowler,” Starscream replied, Jetfire nodding in acknowledgement. “He was only previously a Con because he refused to abandon those he considered family.” With a forlorn sigh he added. “There were many days I wish he had….”

Fowler’s expression had softened at this, but quickly became stern once more. “So was he the one you wanted to meet?” he asked. “A bit, anti-climactic, considering….”

“Nah,” Wheeljack remarked, finally standing up. “He’s not even here yet…but he’s about to be.” The Wrecker made a show of stretching a bit before walking over to the ground bridge controls and activating it.

“And you couldn’t just tell us you got the word from him?” Ratchet commented irritably. “We had Bumblebee by the controls for a reason!”

“I needed to walk around a bit…,” Wheeljack countered with a shrug as he walked back to his observation spot, prompting an optic roll from the medic. It didn’t take long for the Quintesson to walk through afterward.

“Didn’t try to bring any drones with you this time, Master?” Starscream quipped, a smirk on his face.

“I felt no need,” Yarzon replied, before adding with a smirk of his own. “Thirteen.”

“Ugh…,” Starscream groaned, shuttering a bit. “Alright…you weren’t bluffing…” 

Yarzon was chuckling before his optics spotted Fowler, whose intake was hanging open. “Ah, you must be the human ally I am to meet,” he remarked as he moved toward him and extended a tentacle. “I am Yarzon. Longtime friend and ally to the ybertronians…well…the Autobots, at least.”

“Agent William Fowler,” Fowler replied, somewhat hesitantly clasping the offered tentacle and giving it a shake before releasing it. “I’m Team Prime’s liaison to the United States government.”

“A pleasure.” 

“I’m Raphael!” Raf stated excitedly, running up to him. “Wow, you are very different from the Cyberonians. What do you call your species?”

“Raf I think that’s a bit rude…,” Jack was saying. “I’m Jack, by the way….”

“Oh, sorry….”

“It is alright, Jack,” Yarzon assured him. “My kind refer to ourselves as ‘Quintessons’.”

“Hold up…,” Fowler spoke up, a hand raised. “Prime, didn’t you say those were the dudes that tried to enslave your people?”

“That is correct, Agent Fowler,” Optimus confirmed. “However, Yarzon is the rare exception that disapproves of slavery and actively helped us to prevent that outcome.”

“Indeed,” Yarzon confirmed with a bow. “They were the first and only time I’ve succeeded in foiling my kind from enslaving another species.”

“So they are intergalactic slavers…” Fowler grumbled, his brow furrowed with concern. “Any risk they may come here?”

“Chances are, they are already aware of this planet’s existence,” Yarzon replied regrettably. “Though I have not detected any other Quintesson vessels since I arrived here. That said, should they do come here…and decide to reveal themselves.” The Quintesson leaned in close. “They will likely disguise themselves as something more ‘attractive’ to your kind…then declare themselves as ‘Galactic Masters’ that seek out ‘lesser species’ to ‘uplift them’ so they can join the ‘galactic community.”

“Much like they tried to do with us,” Ratchet grumbled bitterly. “And it turned out to be a massive deception to keep us ‘passive’ until they had us fully under their control.”

“Correct…and I see little reason they would change that method.” Yarzon sighed. “They are creatures of habit…with change only occurring when it suits their goals of domination and profit.”

“I’ll pass that on to the appropriate parties,” Fowler remarked, understandably not looking too pleased. “I trust you are doing your part not to cause a worldwide panic while staying here?”

“My ship is equipped with technology that masks it’s presence on multiple spectrums,” Yarzon replied. “Your kind won’t detect it unless I _want_ you to. And I do my best to avoid your…vehicles…as well.”

“Good to know…please let me know if you may be responsible for any ‘accidents’…if only for the government records….”

“Of course.”

“Hey, Miko,” Bulkhead called out, having noticed his charge was oddly staying put on the medical berth. “Aren’t ya going to introduce yourself?” She appeared uncharacteristically wary of Yarzon.

“Uh…no…too many tentacles,” Miko replied, shaking her head. Bulkhead frowned, wondering how he could get her to warm up to the Quintesson.

“I assure you may appendages are only used for non-deviant activities,” Yarzon commented. “I chanced upon that…henti was it?...once while looking for something on your databases to entertain myself…I had nightmares for days…..”

“To be fair…anything ‘sex’ related makes you uncomfortable,” Starscream quipped.

Yarzon emitted an undignified squawk. “Starscream! Don’t go telling everyone that!”

“Too late.” The Air Commander had a smirk on his face, resulting a few embarrassed sputters from the Quintesson.

Much to Bulkhead’s relief, that little embarrassing take at Yarzon’s expense was enough to break the ice for Miko. After only a few more moments, his charge was next to the rest of the humans, asking Yarzon questions….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will likely be a delay with the next chap or two, as I am having trouble with them.


	7. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack gets 'invited' to a tour of the R'aagun.

Wheeljack kept staring at Skywarp’s unconscious frame as the other’s chatted with Yarzon, uninterested in their conversation. Not with something far more important, to him at least, bouncing around in his head.

_“You still have time to get to know him. He can help you fight your demons…but only if you let him.”_

Get to know him. Bond with him. But how in the Pit was that supposed to prevent the fate they were told? If anything, it sounded like it was to prevent _Skywarp’s_ death and perhaps his own, but beyond that? 

Starscream will eventually go into, or _back_ into, bondrage, there was no question. It was just a matter of _when_. There was no way to _permanently_ fix that. Yet, he got this nagging feeling in his tank that there was a way and that he and Skywarp were key to it. How? How does him and Skywarp bonding fix Starscream’s bondrage?

_Ugh…this is giving me a processor ache._ Wheeljack rubbed his head and sighed. 

“…and you’re coming with us!” Ratchet’s voice suddenly drew his attention. Then he felt himself getting grabbed by the rim of his back armor and pulled to his feet.

“Huh? What? Go where!?” Wheeljack protested as he shook the old medic off.

“Yarzon invited some of us on a tour of his ship!” Miko explained excitedly, looking like she was about to explode. “This will be so cool!”

“Alright, so? Why do I hafta go along?” he grumbled, not in the mood to explore.

“Because you need a change of scenery!” Ratchet declared, poking him in the chest. “You’ve been moping about, staring at Skywarp since the ambush.”

“So? That’s my choice….”

“Not anymore….” The medic leaned in close. “Consider this _doctor’s orders_.”

Wheeljack’s plating started to bristle. “Ya can’t force me….”

“Come on, Jackie,” Bulkhead pleaded. “You’re not doing yourself, or anyone else, any good by being stubborn.”

He growled and turned away, prompting an exasperated sigh from Bulkhead.

“Yarzon,” Jetfire spoke up. “Skywarp has a room on your ship, correct?”

“Of course, he has a whole storage room to himself on a lower deck,” the Quintesson replied. “Though it can be difficult to move in there at times due to how much artwork he has….”

“We get to see Warper’s art! Yes!” Miko was squealing with joy.

Oh frag…he could tell where this was going already.

“I’m not an art bot…,” he declared, hoping to head it off.

“But art is one way to learn about someone,” Jetfire countered, hearing a slight smugness in his tone.

_“…You have time to get to know him…”_

Frag.

“Fine…I’ll go,” he replied with a defeated sigh, turning toward them. Jetfire had this smug smile on his face he wanted to punch off.

“Before we go _anywhere_ ,” Fowler spoke up. “Is this ship of yours capable of supporting human life?”

“Yes,” Yarzon replied. “After the…’pet’ incident with Skywarp, I ensured the ship’s atmosphere mimicked that of the planet we were visiting, at least the ones we confirmed supported life.”

“Wait…’pet incident’?” Starscream questioned with some hesitation.

The Quintesson breathed out a long sigh before he answered. “Some time ago, we visited a primitive planet looking for energon. He found a certain species of a fauna very ‘cute’ and brought some onboard without my knowledge. You…can guess what happened to them….”

Death by asphyxiation most likely…not a good way to go. Wheeljack noted that Starscream and Jetfire were both facepalming.

“I honestly didn’t see what was so ‘cute’ about them…,” the Quintesson was muttering. “They were nothing but big balls of fluff that constantly chittered and squeaked….”

“On my god they were _tribbles!_?” Miko exclaimed. “You found _tribbles_!?”

“They were not likely the literal fictional species found on Star Trek, little one,” Yarzon told her.

“Close enough! Can we visit this planet? Peh-lease!” She was looking at him with big wide optics.

“I am sorry, but I am immune to the ‘I am cute, thus you must obey’ tactic,” Yarzon stated with a sniff. “You can thank Skywarp for that….”

“Darn it!” Miko folded her arms with a huff.

“So much for being the ‘universally cute’ claim,” Ratchet remarked with a chuckle, to which Miko gave the medic a death glare. Wheeljack couldn’t help but chuckle a little: he knew form experience death glares do not work on the medic.

After a few more questions were answered about ‘safety’ from Fowler, they finally opened the ground bridge. Wheeljack took one last look at Skywarp before following the humans, Ratchet, Starscream and Arcee through the ground bridge. They exited into what appeared to be a modestly sized hanger bay. Wheeljack estimated from a quick glance that two _Jackhammers_ could fit end to end, ‘almost’ two side by side and three stacked on top each other. He made a mental note of this, in case he needed someplace to land in an emergency.

“Please stay still, but stand apart for a moment,” Yarzon instructed.

“What-“ Ratchet started to ask, before a couple of drones, each as big as his chest, suddenly detached from the hanger wall and flew toward them. 

“Security drones,” Starscream declared, Yarzon nodding in confirmation. “They’ll be checking to see if we are a threat, so don’t make any sudden movements.”

As they were each scanned by the drones, Wheeljack took a better look at the hanger itself. There were more of those drones dotted around the wall and he spied a number of turrets, each ‘looking’ in their direction. He mentally scoffed: form what he could tell, the weaponry the turrets and drones were armed with was pathetic. Still, he decided not to ‘test’ to see if his casual observation was accurate.

The drones were done with their scans and they moved to Yarzon, each showing him a hologram of each ‘visitor’. Yarzon started saying something in Quintesson, but Wheeljack could understand each of their names. Safe bet was that he was ‘adding’ each of them as ‘authorized’ guests to the security database. Once Yarzon was done, the drones returned to their docks.

“That was a bit…intimidating…,” Jack was muttering.

“Wimp,” Miko chided. “I found it awesome!” Jack rolled his eyes.

“You are all cleared now, please follow me,” the Quintesson announced, beckoning with a tentacle. “But please try not to step, bump or otherwise touch the various maintenance drones we will encounter.”

“So, Yarzy, what are ya showing us first?” Miko asked as they entered a cooridor, Yarzon twitching at the ‘Yarzy’ nickname.

“We’ll be passing by the reactor room first,” Yarzon replied. “You will only get a glance at it, however.”

“Awww, how come!?”

“Duh, Miko…radiation!” Jack told her.

“But what if I _want_ to become a mutant?”

“Actually it is far more likely to make you very sick, if not kill you,” Raf countered. “Then to turn you into the Hulk.”

“Dammit!”

“Nuclear energy doesn’t have the power I require to run this ship,” Yarzon announced, pausing by a large door and turning toward them. Wheeljack didn’t understand the Quintesson script above it, but considering the topic of conversation, it was likely ‘Reactor’ or something similar. “My reactor is fueled by multiple different elements and sources, including energon.”

An adaptable reactor, not exactly the smartest choice for a ship this size, in Wheeljack’s opinion, but he could see why the Quintesson went that route. With his status being as it is, he couldn’t afford to be too picky on what they could use for fuel. However, it came with the risk of having an inconsistent power output.

“This was why you kept stealing energon from the mines,” Starscream remarked, no doubt thinking the same thing he was. “Energon was the most efficient and powerful of the sources available on this planet to keep the ship hidden…along with keeping Skywarp functional.”

“Correct,” Yarzon confirmed, before turning and beckoned for them to follow. As they passed by a few more corridors and doors, Wheeljack noted many were in labeled in Quintesson.

“So, Yarzon…considering you had Skywarp living with ya,” he began. “How come most areas are in squid and not Cybertronian?”

The Quintesson visibly twitched at the derogatory term but didn’t comment on it. “Skywarp is the reason,” he stated. “I found the easiest way to keep him out of places that could hurt him or the ship was to tell him that, ‘if it’s NOT in Cybertonian, don’t go in there without my permission.’”

Huh, fair enough.

“Not that would stop him from trying in one of his rebellious moments, I bet…,” Starscream remarked, to which Yarzon had simply groaned in agreement.

“This way,” the Quintesson beckoned. “We’ll be stopping by Skywarp’s room on the way to medbay.”

Wheeljack felt his spark flutter at this, but he wasn’t sure if it was from anxiety or anticipation….

\--

_A few kliks later…._

Anxiety, he was certain of it. Wheeljack found himself starting to lag behind the group, his feet feeling like they were getting heavier. He looked toward the floor, his doubts and fears starting to become heavy, overwhelming. Then the silliest thing distracted him from that.

The pattern on the floor had changed. Wheeljack stopped and stared at the floor panel just in front of him. The pattern on it wasn’t typical for flooring, so it took him a moment for him to realize what he was looking at.

It was a drawing…of some kind of scenery?

“Ah yes,” Yarzon was remarking, drawing his attention. “Initially, Skywarp used the very ship walls and floors as his…drawing pad. I was eventually able to get him to start using spare panels instead.”

“Wow that’s really nice…,” Miko was saying, the little human having run up to look at the panel.

“There’s more on the walls too…,” Arcee remarked, prompting him to look there. One side was a long scenic drawing. On the other, were various flowing lines, which grew more numerous as he looked down the hallway. He started following them, feeling as if he was being pulled along with them, barely aware of the other’s now trailing behind him. The lines then curled upward sharply, yet elegantly, as they hit the threshold of a doorway. Above the doorway was a sign that simply said ‘Skywarp’. Hesitantly, he reached out and opened the door.

At first glance, once the lights clicked on, he saw only a berth and a couple of cabinets along the far wall. Once he took a step in, however, his optics caught sight of the dozens upon dozens of panels lined and stacked along the walls and floor. One of them was alone, propped up against a makeshift easel and covered with a tarp.

“Looks like he was straightening up a bit in preparation for moving to the Base,” Yarzon remarked as the rest of the group joined him inside. “It’s normally a lot more disorganized….”

“I certainly hope he wasn’t planning on bringing _all_ of these with him…,” Ratchet grumbled, as he started shifting through a stack to look at them. “We don’t the space to-“ The medic seemed to be really shocked by one panel, as he had pulled it out and stared at it. “Airfix….”

Airfix…Wheeljack remembered him. One of the three medic’s-to-be they rescued from the Siren’s so long ago. Pity he had never gotten a chance to talk to him again before his death. So many good bots died during that war….

“This place…is full of memories…,” Starscream was remarking, the seeker looking through the panels himself. “Memories he never wanted to forget….”

“So…,” Arcee pipped up, Wheeljack noting a playful tone in her voice. “On this one I recognize Skywarp, Thundercracker and Yarzon, but who are the other two.”

Being the closest to said panel, Wheeljack took a look. “The flier is Airfix,” he explained. “The other was what a certain seeker looked like before he switched frames.” He jerked a thumb backwards toward Starscream.

“Oh really?” From wide smirk on her face, Wheeljack could guess she had figured that out herself. “Well now, that’s a bit disappointing….”

“It…is?” Starscream looked rather uncertain and nervous. “Why?”

“Because, after seeing this handsome bot here, I think switching to seeker was a bit of a _downgrade_.” Her smile was devilish as she approached him.

Starscream had stiffened, looking utterly mortified and clueless on how to react to that. “I-I-I kind of had no choice back then! Time had been of the essence-“ Arcee, now right in front of him, had reached up, grabbed him by the chin and pulled him down to her level. “Um…Arcee..what are you-“ He was silenced when the two-wheeler kissed him. Wheeljack wasn’t the only one that was smirking with amusement.

And the moment was then ruined by Miko taking a picture with her communication device.

“A kodak moment!” the tiny human declared.

“Miko!” Both Starscream and Arcee protested. Before they could do anything however, the mischievous human had darted between two of the panels, giggling. Both bots sighed with exasperation.

“Such a menace…,” Ratchet was grumbling. Wheeljack found himself disagreeing: Miko’s antics, he realized, were rather Wrecker-like. At least…the Wreckers _he_ once knew….

_Stupid Ultra Magnus…trying to change what we are…._ Ebonscream would _never_ have allowed a stick in the aft like him to take charge.

Then again, if Ebonscream had still been alive…

Wheeljack shook his head, not wanting to go down that mental path. Not now. Instead, he forced his attention on the various pieces of art around the room. Most of them were of various bots Skywarp apparently knew in some way, though there were a few landscape pieces as well. Eventually his optics fell upon the covered one. Curious, he approached it, wondering what was hidden underneath the tarp. Logically, it was likely an unfinished piece. He noticed there were a number of smaller panels around this one and he picked up one of them.

His intake dropped open.

It was a rough sketch of his face.

Wheeljack checked the others…they were also rough sketches of him, in various poses and level of detail. He looked at the covered piece. Was this….

With a shaking hand, he pulled the tarp off, revealing an incomplete full body portrait of himself, standing stoically, arms folded with a smirk on his face. Wheeljack could only stare, feeling a mix of shock and an odd warmth spread through his frame. With his free hand, he reached out and touched the panel carefully, feeling the various scraps with his fingertips.

“You have been his sole subject since his first encounter with you,” Yarzon’s voice stated behind him, causing him to jump. As he turned around to face the Quintesson, he added. “I do not know if his obsession is simply because you are the first Cybertronian contact he had since Aquatron, or if there is more to it.”

“I suspect the latter,” Starscream remarked, the seeker’s sudden appearance beside him making him jump slightly.

“You seem so certain…,” Wheeljack commented, looking toward him.

The Air Commander nodded. “Benefit from having known him for so long,” Starscream stated.

_He likes me?_ Wheeljack looked back toward the panel.

Thinking back, he realized the signs were there from the start. All the way back with the ‘Nice aft’ message that was left for him….

_‘…get to know him…’_

Well, at the very least, that part of this whole ‘destiny’ deal should be easy. Getting to the point of bonding however….

“Ooooh does a certain someone have a crush on you, Wheeljack?” Miko pipped up, the human having snuck out of her hiding spot at some point. In response, Wheeljack just huffed and rolled his optics, though internally he felt a bit embarrassed…and touched…by the likelihood.

_But would he still like me after he finds out about all the things I’ve done?_

“Wow….” A disturbed sounding Jack remarked, drawing his attention. “These are…a lot darker than the others.”

Wheeljack quirked a brow as he turned and moved toward the panels the human boy was looking at. There were three of them, each depicting a seeker being killed in a different way. One was being drawn and quartered, another being dropped into a shredder and the last was being lowered into a smelter. Upon a closer look, Wheeljack realized it was the same seeker in each one…and he looked…similar to someone he once knew. Someone he didn’t particularly like for a number of reasons.

_Did the Allspark spit that slagger’s spark back out at some point?_ It would be just his luck.

“Oh…I _love_ these…,” Starscream was purring, the Air Commander gazing at the panels with a rather malicious grin on his face. “If I ever get my claws on that slagger again…I’d do the quartering first…then the shredding…and finally the smelting….”

“That seems to be a bit extreme even for you,” Ratchet muttered. “Someone that crossed you, I take it?”

“Oh you have no idea…,” Starscream growled as he flexed the claws on one hand. “He hurt Warp…in ways that….” He didn’t finish. Instead the seeker scratched deep gouges into the floor with a vicious growl, Yarzon ‘tsking’ with disapproval at the damage.

Wheeljack stared at the bot on the panels, feeling his sparkrate increase with unexpected anger. “Why?” he asked, his tone tense.

“Yeah, why!?” Miko’s voice announced. Looking her way, he saw the human stomp toward them. “Why would anyone want to hurt a sweetheart like Warp!?” She looked ready to punch someone.

“Some bots are just bad…,” Starscream replied simply. “Focused only their own desires and goals, not caring who they hurt along the way….”

“Same could be said for any intelligent species, I think,” Jack was muttering. “Us humans are no exception, that’s for sure.”

“Unfortunately, true,” Fowler was grumbling. “It still shocks me that the bot you referred as the most ‘kindsparked’ bot you could meet is capable of producing such…work….”

“Warp, unfortunately, is not completely innocent,” Starscream replied with a sad sigh. “You can thank Yarzon’s kin…and other factors…for that.” After a pause, he added. “He can be quite dangerous and vicious, actually, if the right…’buttons’ are pressed.”

“Ooo, do tell!” Miko prompted.

“It is not for little one’s audios,” Starscream stated stiffly.

“Awww….”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like for us to move on,” Yarzon announced. “I am certain Skywarp would love to talk about his work once he is awake.”

Wheeljack felt oddly disappointed but didn’t question it as he followed the rest of the group out. He was finding himself to be a lot more curious about Skywarp and his background. Just how, if some of his background was as scrap as was implied, did the seeker keep his lighthearted nature? And just what has Skywarp gone through?

Unfortunately, the two best sources of that information were unavailable. Skywarp being still in stasis for the time being and his twin, Thundercracker, being a bit on the dead side. However, there _was_ a third option. 

The Wrecker looked at Starscream, wondering how much the Air Commander knew…and how much of that he was _willing_ to share. Now was not the time, however. Not while they were still on tour…with the kids within audioshot. From what Starscream implied earlier, he did not want them to hear anything they shouldn’t, regardless of the fact they were completely different species.

By the time he had refocused on where they were going, they had arrived at the medbay. For obvious reasons, it was far more advanced than the ‘thrown together’ one they had in the base. Needless to say, Ratchet looked like he was about to start _drooling_ as he looked over the place with a mix of hunger and jealousy. “Got any spare equipment?” the medic predicably asked.

“I can do you one better,” Yarzon replied as he pressed a button on a wall. Before their optics the wall ‘unfolded’, revealing a cavity with a number of mini-assembly arms. “This is a medical fabricator. It will construct any tool and part within a certain size range, so long as it has the blueprint for it.”

Cool and convenient device, Wheeljack had to admit. A part of him wondered if he could fit one of them on the _Jackhammer._ Ratchet, meanwhile, had fallen to his knees, looking like he was about to _worship_ the Quintesson. “You’re giving this to me?”

“Not the fabricator itself,” Yarzon corrected regrettably. “As it is…attached…to the ship. However, let me know what you need and I’ll see if I can fabricate it for you: just be warned that some things may need to be…adjusted…since the blueprints are for Quintesson styled devices.”

“It would still be better than much of what I have,” Ratchet sighed. “Thank you.”

“What happened to all those tools you swiped from the _Harbinger_?” Arcee asked.

The medic sighed once more. “Time has not been kind to them,” he replied. “While they worked for a while, most are starting to-“ 

“Oh cool! A disembodied head!” Miko cried out, drawing their attention. Apparently, the tiny human decided to snoop in some of the storage cabinets that were within her height range.

“Miko…that’s…gross…,” Jack was saying, looking a bit mortified.

“Oh, that’s Thundercracker…well…what’s left of him…,” Yarzon replied softly, before reaching down and pulling out a small tank.

Wheeljack’s intake dropped a bit as the Quintesson set it on a table. It was indeed Thundercracker’s head…most of it. The top left quadrant of it was missing, the distinctive bite marks of sharkicon teeth making it all too clear what had done the damage.

“Thundercracker…,” Starscream was stating softly as he placed a hand on the tank. “I’m so sorry…you deserved a better fate then this….”

“You knew him?” Jack was asking.

“He was Skywarp’s twin,” the seeker replied. “Yarzon…why did you keep him like this?” There was a hint of disgust, perhaps anger, in his tone.

“After using what I could to help repair Skywarp, I was going to put his remains to rest by incinerating them,” Yarzon sighed as he put the tank back, then using a tentacle to ‘shoo’ Miko away from the other cabinets. “However, Skywarp desired to have him buried on Cybertron the next time we were ‘in the area’.”

“…Understandable…,” Starscream muttered. “Hopefully…we can do so soon….” Yarzon was nodding in agreement.

“OK…can we move on before we accidently stumble upon any more body parts? Robot or otherwise?” Fowler spoke up. “I’d rather keep this visit to ‘sci-fi’ and not go into ‘horror’ territory.”

“That was the only ‘body part’ I had in here, but I digress, this way,” Yarzon stated with a shrug before exiting the bay, the group following him.

\--

Next was, what Yarzon called, the drone construction and repair bay. Wheeljack had to admit he was impressed by just how many drone varieties he could see at just a glance. “You’ve really expanded your ‘drone army’, Yarzon,” Starscream had remarked, his tone slightly teasing.

“Drones _are_ my specialty,” Yarzon confirmed with a bit of pride.

“Though your security ones look like they could barely take on a human,” Wheeljack couldn’t help but remark. “A scraplet would be more a of a threat to us than the guns on those things….”

Yarzon was giving him a glare. “I’m not a weapon designer, so I had to go by and modify what blueprints I had available. Besides….” The Quintesson poked him on the arm. “You wouldn’t be so dismissive if you got hit with one of the spikes from the turrets in the hanger bay….”

Starscream, Wheeljack, noticed, had immediately stiffened up. “Primus…you have _those_ accused things!?” the seeker screeched, to which Yarzon nodded.

Wheeljack’s processor flashed back to the day he first meet Starscream when the seeker was still Nightfire. He remembered seeing that nasty looking spike jutting out of his shoulder….

“Depends on where it hit me,” Wheeljack countered, tapping the plating on his arm. “My armor plating is denser than a normal bot’s.”

“And it is a question of whether or not they could put a dent in the likes of Megatron,” Starscream remarked, rubbing his chin in thought.

“I was experimenting with a more…high powered…version of them,” Yarzon commented. “For use as a ship defense weapon…but….” The Quintesson looked sheepish. “I miscalculated the power requirements…took two breems to restore power to the ship after a test fire. Thankfully, we were _not_ in a planet’s atmosphere at the time….”

“A high-powered spike gun? You mean a magnetic railgun?” Raf spoke up. 

“Very similar to that, little one,” Yarzon confirmed. “Unfortunately, I haven’t had the opportunity to tinker with it since arriving on this planet. Didn’t want to risk being discovered by ‘certain’ parties in case the mass power failure happened again.”

“If ya don’t already have one, I would suggest buildin’ a capacitor,” Wheeljack remarked, this kind of topic his forte. “Maybe more than one…and the type designed for short bursts of high-power use.”

Yarzon had curled a tentacle against his chin. “I do have a capacitor…but it’s for the ship’s emergency jump drive. Constructing a new one should be easy enough.” The Quintesson then muttered a few things to himself, mostly in Quintesson, unfortunately. “Thank you, Wheeljack.”

“If ya need any more advice on the engineering side of things, give me a poke,” Wheeljack told him. “Especially when it comes to ships and weapons, those are my thing.”

“And blowing things up?” Arcee remarked teasingly.

Wheeljack couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “That too.’

\--

The final stop was naturally the bridge, where Yarzon went into length on what each console covered. Wheeljack was checking out the weapons control console, a bit disappointed at how pathetic the ship defense systems were. He’ll have to fix that…with Yarzon’s permission of course!

“Yarzon, is there a way to give the Base access to surveillance drone feeds?” Starscream had spoken up, catching his attention. “The more optics on these cameras, the better….”

“The drones have an AI that is programed to alert me to potential targets of interest,” Yarzon had replied. “However, as you just said ‘the more optics the better’. That said, it shouldn’t be an issue, though we will need to strengthen the encryption protocols to prevent eavesdropping. What I have is more for brief conversations, not constant streams….”

“Will the encryption software you gave me work?”

The Quintesson had paused in thought, a tentacle once again curled against his chin. “It would be rather outdated by now, but it _should_ work. Will you allow me to take a copy?”

“Of course, Master,” Starscream replied, kneeling down, Wheeljack just catching the sound of a panel opening. “After all, you gave it to me in the first place.”

It took a moment for the Quintesson to find a compatible datadisk to give the seeker. After less a klik, Starscream had handed the device back to him. “I’ll perform the necessary verifications and checks before attempting to install,” the Yarzon remarked. “I’ll let you know if this is viable, as it will need to be installed on your end as well.”

“If it can even handle it,” Ratchet grumbled. “Much of our equipment is like my medbay…thrown together.”

“I’ll have to inspect it then, to see if I can make any improvements,” Yarzon stated. “Any other concerns, questions or recommendations?”

A fairly lengthy discussion ensued then. Wheeljack offered to see about ‘beefing up’ the _R’aagun’s_ weaponry, while Ratchet was curious if it was possible to install a ground bridge on the ship. Arcee was interested in the stealth and maneuverability of the ship, while Starscream the sensor and tactical networks.

All in all, Wheeljack found himself to be a bit fired up in a good way for the first time in a long time. He wasn’t sure if it was a chance to get his hands into building or modifying something new after so long, or what he had learned…and hoped to learn, about Skywarp.

Either way, he didn’t feel so hopeless about the future anymore….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this one seemed to drag a bit (and the length). Had a lot of trouble getting it out....


	8. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream get's an unexpected request.

Starscream moved from one crate to the next, checking the contents of each and noting it on a datapad. It was a menial task, usually meant for lower ranking individuals, at least on Decepticon side. Starscream however, wasn’t one of those that was afraid of getting his hands dirty, not to mention, the Autobot’s didn’t have such a strict division of labor and he volunteered for this after Ratchet wanted someone to double check their supplies. Skywarp’s repair was taking up more then they expected.

_Ha…how ironic._ A smirk played on his face. The whole war was started over the suppression of the have nots, over strict class divisions. The things the Autobots were accused off. Yet now…it was the _Decepticons_ that were committing those sins.

The Air Commander supposed he shouldn’t really be surprised, considering who still led them. Megatron only wanted power and control, and he was willing to do anything to seize it. A hypocritical liar that had fooled so many. Starscream wondered if there was any chance he could convince any of those blind fools to see the lies for what they are. He had his doubts, however, considering how fanatical some bots were to their cause….

That was just a side thought, however. Why he was volunteered was to give him a quiet place with no distractions to help him think of the more _immediate_ issues. Namely, how to approach Wheeljack about Skywarp. He could tell the Wrecker was reluctant about being close to the seeker, but without knowing _why_ Starscream feared he could be walking into a mental mine field. The Wrecker was temperamental as is….

“Hey, Starscream.” Starscream stiffened with surprise at Wheeljack’s voice. “Are ya still in here?”

Huh, for some reason it seems the Wrecker sought him out, but what for? Likely someone in the Command Center needed his assistance with a problem. Con activity perhaps? No, there was no hint of urgency in the Wrecker’s voice.

“I am,” Starscream replied, stepping out from behind the crates so the Wrecker could see him: Wheeljack was standing just within the threshold of the storeroom. “Checking on our supplies. Did you need something?”

The Wrecker had a bemused smirk on his face. “Wishing you had a drone or two to do that instead?”

He rolled his optics. “Only for general checks…now if you want _accuracy_ ….” He left the statement hanging as he leaned against a stack, arms folded. “Are you only here to tease? That’s Arcee’s job.” The Air Commander gave him a smirk.

“Nah, I wanted to talk to you about somethin’,” the Wrecker remarked as stepped into the storeroom fully.

Starscream stood up straight and clasped his hands behind his back. “And what would that be?” What could he want to talk to him about? His similarities to Ebonscream perhaps? From the look of uncertainty and slight embarrassment that now graced the Wrecker’s face that was a possibility.

“Skywarp….,” Wheeljack replied softly.

Well now, that was completely unexpected. He wasn’t sure he was ready to tackle this conversation just yet, but he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity. “Anything specific, or just in general?” Starscream asked.

“I’m…curious about his past…the things that he went through,” Wheeljack explained. “He…mentioned once that things were stacked against him from the very start, but he didn’t elaborate then. I know he had some kind of bad run in with the squids…and with a bad bot sometime after that.”

“So you are looking for more details?” The Wrecker nodded. “You know with some things it is better for Skywarp to reveal.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Wheeljack admitted shifting a bit, looking uncomfortable. “It’s just…with this whole prophecy thin’…it’s lookin’ like we are meant to be together and I’d rather have forewarnin’ about any deep issues if possible, ya know?”

Starscream frowned slightly. He hadn’t expected Wheeljack to show such an intense interest so soon. Perhaps he didn’t need as much of a push as he feared? “I’ll start with the things you shouldn’t need to worry about…as it’s been long resolved,” Starscream began. “What he meant by ‘stacked against him from the start’ was that he and his twin were formed on bad ground.”

“Oh Primus….” He could see the in his optics the Wrecker was putting together the obvious. “He would have had a hard time getting a caretaker back then….”

“While they did have one for a time, they eventually ended up orphans living on the street,” Starscream continued. “They were eventually discovered and ‘taken in’ by the Quintessons.”

“Let me guess: they fixed them up…but with strings attached,” Wheeljack grumbled.

“Skywarp particularly,” Starscream confirmed. “They wanted to make him an assassin but hadn’t accounted for his…mental shortcomings. They gave up but dumped a massive debt upon him to keep him quiet. That was the situation he was in when we first met: he was stealing things to have Thundercracker sell on the black market.”

“And he makes the perfect thief considerin’….,” the Wrecker remarked.

“Nearly perfect…he didn’t expect me to trick him into stealing a fake item that had a tracking device. Unfortunately, the chase that resulted ultimately got us captured by the Criminal Suppression Squad.”

“Which was what lead up to the lab bit, I’m assumin’?”

“Correct.” Starscream then sighed and turned away slightly. What he was about to reveal was still painful for him sometimes, but it was an important bit to reveal regarding Skywarp’s personality. “What I learned about myself that day…nearly broke my spirit…made me question who I was…my worth…everything. It was Skywarp that brought me out of that brink…told me it was good enough for him that I had as spark and frame…that he would be my friend if no one else would.”

“Considerin’ how his own life started…it makes sense he would see a kindred spark in ya,” Wheeljack commented softly, Starscream nodding in agreement. “Anything else?”

“Not from that era that is of great significance to your questions,” Starscream replied. “Unless you count his phobia of crawlers….”

There was a visible shutter through the Wrecker’s frame. “Well, I kind of share that one,” he admitted. “Especially the tunnel variety.” He had folded his arms as he muttered. “Huge aft, too many legs, mouths, and so on that liked to pop up outta the ground without warnin’ slaggers…”

“I’ll have to take your word for that, as I’ve never had the ‘honor’ of meeting ones larger than the forest variety,” Starscream remarked with a mild chuckle, before he grew serious. “Now…the last thing you mentioned…I fear Skywarp still deals with the trauma he suffered to this day.”

From Wheeljack’s stern expression, he had his full attention. “I take it this one would fall into ‘be better if he told me’ category….,” he remarked, an edge to his voice.

At this Starscream sighed. “To be honest, I’m not sure Skywarp would be able to. While he had been attending therapy, I fear the war, among other things, may have caused him to regress. At least when to comes to the bot himself.”

“Who is it then, can ya tell me that at least?” Wheeljack demanded. “To be honest…from the ‘depictions’ of him on those panels, he reminds me of a nasty slagger we sent to the Allspark long ago….”

Starscream frowned with concern. There was the theory that sparks were ‘recycled’ and sent back out after a time and the idea this fragger may have caused similar trouble in the past in another life….

“Flashiwng is his name,” he answered, not wanting to dwell on that possibility.

“’Is’…the slagger is still alive?”

“Most likely,” Starscream replied with a growl. “He was put in jail back in the Golden Age, until at least the start of the war.”

“Scrap…you don’t mean…..”

“Yes, the ‘Prisoner forgiveness’ program that was started to boost your forces,” Starscream confirmed. “However, I do not know for certain if Flashwing was given the offer. That said…considering Prowl’s interest in him…I would not be surprised….”

“Damn spook,” Wheeljack growled, a disgusted sneer on his face. “What would make that slagger interested in someone like him?”

At this, Starscream hesitated. To answer that would breach some of Skywarp’s privacy, as it would require him to reveal what Flashwing had done. Yet it was also important for Wheeljack to know about this potential ‘roadblock’ to their developing relationship. After thinking about it some more, he decided the easiest way to answer was to just send the Wrecker a copy of the trial proceedings.

“What is this?” the Wrecker asked.

“The video and other recordings of Flashwing’s trial,” Starscream replied grimly. “That should tell you everything. I would suggest having something…durable and non-living to punch as you view and listen to them….”

Wheeljack nodded, his expression grim as he walked over to a wall and sat down to do so. In the meantime, Starscream continued doing inventory, occasionally glancing the Wrecker’s way. At first, Wheeljack looked somber and sympathetic, but that turned to disgust and anger as time went on.

“I want to slice that slagger into pieces!” Wheeljack finally growled as he walked back up to him. “And if I ever seen that damn spook again I’m punchin’ him through a wall: what was he thinkin’ even _considerin’_ havin’ that slagger work for him?”

“He was only thinking about how many he was a threat to,” Starscream grumbled.

“In my opinion, he was a threat to more than just Sky,” Wheeljack snarled. “This Flashwing bot not only looked very similar to that bot I mentioned before, but his ‘philosophy’ was a lot like a slagging Siren!”

Starscream quirked a brow. Where had he heard that name before? Oh right. “The group that sided with the Quintessons during the Wrath War?” he asked.

“The same.” Wheeljack’s expression was murderous. “They believed they knew what was right for everyone…and would trick, even kidnap bots…then subject them to torture and processor washin’ to make them stay. The Wreckers were at war with them for a long time…until those squids forced us to stop.”

The Air Commander frowned: this sounded familiar. “Did they have a specific accent or speech pattern?” he asked.

“Oh yes. It be pretty soundin’ if their words weren’t so poisonous.”

“I may have had a close call with them,” Starscream confessed. “Way back when I was Nightfire. Tried to kidnap me while I was attempting to make a delivery, but Skywarp and Thundercracker arrived in time to stop him. Was the first time I’ve seen Warp act so violent….”

“You did mention he can be so with the right ‘triggers’…,” Wheeljack commented, his expression turning more curious.

“In this case…he was in hyper protection mode due his courtship coding having recently activated and me being only five at the time,” Starscream elaborated. “He was on the extreme side of the activation scale….”

“Oh Primus…that must have driven you nuts…..”

“Considering I was living with them at the time, oh yes…,” Starscream sighed, shuttering at the memories. “Especially after Thundercracker activated as well. While he wasn’t nearly as extreme as Skywarp…it was still a few orns of hell….”

“Bet ya considered runnin’ away at a point.” There was a smirk on the Wrecker’s face.

“Indeed…I considered temporarily ‘relocating’ to Airfix or Yarzon’s place more than once,” he admitted. “But I stayed as Warp’s doting on me helped keep him from flirting with nearly every bot he saw…during a time when the three of us needed to stay low due to the Quints looking for us.”

“Primus…when you said he was on the extreme side, ya weren’t kiddin’….”

“He was still a bit of a playbot for a while after the coding calmed down,” Starscream remarked. “He eventually ‘grew’ out of that, started looking for something more permanent in a relationship…his ‘time’ with Flashwing I feared ruined any desire he had for one, aside from the brief…fling…we had.” At the Wrecker’s questioning brow raise, he sighed and elaborated. “He needed help getting comfortable with interfacing again…ended up turning into something more for a time….”

“Oh…..” Wheeljack’s expression was soft, reflective and mournful, optics looking down and to the side. “Yeah…I’ve been there. Really bit me in the aft in the end….”

Starscream frowned, realizing the Wrecker just gave him a big clue on why he was appeared reluctant to get close to anyone. While he was curious to know more, he wasn’t about to step into that minefield. Yet, he was stuck on how to properly react to that, so an uncomfortable silence stretched between them for a long moment.

“How did ya resolve it?” Wheeljack finally asked, still not meeting his optics. “How did ya end up not getting….” He heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.

Starscream gave him a moment to gather himself before answering. “When I realized what had happened between us…and the conflict of interest it caused, I sat him down and had a serious talk about it. We had a few choices: either I stepped down as Air Commander, he transfer to another’s legion, one or both of us leave Air Command entirely, or we end the relationship.” He paced a bit, remembering that painful discussion all too clearly.

“Neither of us wanted to leave Air Command and I didn’t want the hard-won battle to become Air Commander to go to waste. Warp….” He sighed. “He refused to even consider transfer. The only reason he even joined a wing, let alone a legion was because I was leading it. So that really left us with one option….”

Wheeljack was nodding with understanding. “Must have been difficult for a while, considerin’….”

“We did try having Skywarp be in another Wing for a bit, to help get _some_ distance between us, but….” Starscream rubbed his face. “It barely lasted a joor…as he drove the Wingleader crazy.”

“On purpose or…?”

“Just by being himself from what I heard…though I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some ‘I just broke up with someone’ emotions…as an additional motivator.”

Wheeljack was chuckling. “Sounds like he’s quite a handful on a _normal_ day….”

“Oh you have no idea….” Starscream was glad the Wrecker’s mood had brightened. “To be honest…I find him a bit of an enigma,” he remarked after a moment. When Wheeljack tilted his head in question, he explained. “Despite everything he has been through…he somehow manages to stay lightsparked. It was rare to see him upset and it usually wasn’t for long. There was only one time when I saw him not being his usual perky self…and that was when we were dealing with Flashwing.”

“So it takes a lot to get him down in the dumps…,” Wheeljack concluded. “How does he keep himself so upbeat anyway?”

Starscream shrugged at that. “You’ll have to ask Skywarp that, once he is awake, that is.”

“Of course.”

“However…everyone has their breaking point, even him,” Starscream warned. “And after everything he has gone through…I fear he may be approaching it.”

Wheeljack was quiet a moment. “’the green rejects the purple…’” he quoted. “Ya think if I reject him…that may break him.” Starscream slowly nodded. “I don’t plan on doing that…rejectin’ him that is. Though….” A sigh. “Going beyond friendship is gonna be difficult for me….”

“Then please ensure he understands that,” Starscream pleaded. “As I eluded to you before: he is fond of you…and to a level I haven’t seen since the Golden Age.”

“I…I’m not sure how to do that without scarin’ him off…,” Wheeljack sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “And if scare him off…we’re fragged!”

“Then I’ll see if I can pull him aside and give him a talk about you,” Starscream stated. “With your permission, of course.”

“Of course. Thank you…though I’m sorry I’m makin’ ya a middle-bot in this….” The Wrecker looked a bit guilty.

“Pfft…Skywarp tried to play ‘middle-bot’ with me several times,” Starscream remarked dismissively. “So I’ll consider this a bit of payback.” That got a chuckle from the Wrecker.

“Well, at the very least I feel more prepared…forewarned…whatever…,” Wheeljack sighed. “Thanks, Starscream, I’ll…leave you to your…boring inventory.” That smirk was back on his face.

“Bah…was only doing it while I was trying to think of how to approach you about Skywarp, so you approaching me saved me some processor work,” Starscream admitted. “I’ll make Bumblebee do the rest….”

“He just left on a drive with Raf, Bulkhead and Miko, so you’re outta luck.” That smirk got wider. “And don’t even _think_ about ropin’ me into it, _Jackhammer_ needs some maintenance. And I overheard the Doc sayin’ he needed those numbers within the next half-breem or so.”

Starscream’s wings drooped as he looked at how many more crates he had to do in this room…and there were two more storerooms on top of this! “Please tell me you’re joking….”

The Wrecker just smirked at him, turned and left, leaving the question unanswered. Starscream growled at his retreating back.

Oh...those two were definitely _made_ for each other….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be any delays in updates for the next month, at least, barring any RL issues, of course (next few chapters are already done. Four more chapters 'planned' after that).


	9. Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee and Starscream have a much needed discussion.

Arcee sighed as she stood atop the base, the sun high in the sky. Before her was Cliffjumper’s memorial mound, a glaring testament of the cost of war. While Starscream did apologize for what had happened, she knew she had cut that topic short before they could really discuss it. A topic that really should be discussed, considering the seeker’s role in Cliffjumper’s death. How to broach the subject though?

Frag the only reason it was on her processor again was how Starscream reacted to those certain panels Skywarp did. It reminded her that while Starscream regretted many of the things he had done, other things he certainly did _not_ regret. That he was a very dangerous bot to torque off.

That was why she was up here, staring at the pile of rocks that represented Cliffjumper. To think, working things out. And…to be completely honest with herself, get a few things off her chest by ‘talking’ to someone that can’t judge her.

“Hey there, it’s been awhile,” Arcee spoke softly to the pile of rocks, figuring to start with a ‘situation update’. “Things have been interesting around here since last time. We have a number of new team members. Jetfire and Wheeljack have arrived on Earth, for instance…and yes Wheeljack is doing his best to take your ‘reckless’ title. He is a Wrecker, after all….” She chuckled a bit before continuing.

“Yarzon is with us as well,” she added. “You’ve never met him, but he’s the Quintesson that helped us during the Wrath War. He brought Skywarp with him…yes _that_ Skywarp, but…he’s actually a real sweetspark when he’s on your side. Poor slagger was a real mess, but Ratchet’s fixing him up. Then there’s Phaseshot….” She paused to think on how to explain that one.

“He’s…not a Cybertronian…technically. He’s really an…what did he call himself? A young astral spirit that is given forms depending on where he is needed. Can tell the future…but he’s not forthcoming on what his prophecies _mean_. Annoys everyone with that, but, from what I understand, he’s not _allowed_ to be more specific.”

Arcee fell silent for a long moment, knowing she needed to mention Starscream as well, as that was the whole reason she was here. How to go about it though? After a moment she figured out an angle. “I know what you are thinking, Cliff: why is Skywarp with us when he stuck like glue to Starscream? Well…Starscream is with us now too.” She could almost imagine the ‘what the frag’ Cliffjumper would be screaming right now if he was alive.

“I know…why would I allow the bot that got you offlined within ten miles of the base, let alone in it?” Arcee sighed. “Truth is…he is a victim, Cliff…almost the whole time we’ve fought against him, he was not himself. Shockwave did something to his processor…blocked a lot of his memories in the process. It was only recently that was starting to become undone. Unfortunately, not before he….” She sighed and rubbed her shoulders.

“Yet, despite knowing that, a part of me still questions why I feel the way I do about him, because of what he has done…did to you,” she admitted. “And…I’m not sure how to reconcile that.”

“Would it help if you knew how he died?” Starscream’s voice interjected. 

Arcee felt like she nearly jumped out of her armor before she whirled around to glare a ‘don’t do that’ at the seeker. Frag…how long had he been standing there? How much did he overhear?

“Uh…sorry…,” Starscream remarked sheepishly, his wings down. “For that and intruding on a…private conversation?”

Arcee vented a sigh and relaxed her frame. “It’s OK,” she replied softly, turning to face the memorial mound once more. “I guess technically I was just talking to myself.”

“Well, considering there’s magic…astral wells…and Primus knows what else…” Starscream was beside her now, his wings back up to their ‘neutral’ position. “Who knows…perhaps he can hear you. Though to be honest…if he starts actually _answering_ I’ll be taking the first ship off the planet!”

Arcee giggled at that, almost seeing Cliffjumper in her mindseye rubbing his hands with an eager grin on his face over the very idea of freaking the seeker out “Phaseshot told me there _is_ a way to talk to the dead,” she told him. “But it can’t be for ‘chitchat’ like I was just doing.”

“Huh…I wonder what you have to do to accomplish that?” Starscream remarked, looking curious. “Do a funny dance…speak gibberish…sacrifice a lesser life form?” 

She raised a brow at that. “Uh…no…what put those ideas in your processor?”

“When I was alone in the wilderness and near a human settlement, I sometimes tried to alleviate boredom by hacking into the humans’ internet. Some of the things I’ve learned…I wish I could _unlearn_.”

Arcee could only imagine…and she wasn’t eager to hear a ‘sample’. “The price of curiosity…,” she simply commented.

“Indeed.” The seeker’s expression became more solemn, worried even. “You didn’t answer my question, by the way.”

“Which one?”

“About…Cliffjumper’s death….”

“Oh….” Arcee shifted in place uncomfortably. He did ask that, though, admittedly, she hadn’t expected to be talking about this with him again right now. Plus, would knowing that detail really help? “I don’t know if it would or not,” she admitted. “But, shoot.”

Starscream was taking in a deep intake, then vented it out again slowly. “I’ll state this right now: I did not deliver the killing blow,” he replied.

She had to admit that those words _did_ ease something in her spark. “But…what we found of him in that mine….”

“ _That_ was Megatron’s doing,” Starscream grumbled, with a raised talon. “And _after_ we had infected his corpse with dark energon.” Before she could ask the obvious question, Starscream answered it. “He died of energon loss, from wounds sustained in an energon explosion. Drones are poor shots and he was…right next to the deposit….”

Arcee sighed, facepalming. “I guess he was hoping they would be _smart_ enough not to shoot near energon….” Still typical Cliffjumper recklessness though. A part of her wondered if he ever considered joining the Wreckers….

“To be honest…I don’t think I cared if that deposit was lost or not…considering,” Starscream sighed, looking toward the ground, his wings drooping and hands rubbing his upper arms. “I cared more about the target of opportunity Cliffjumper presented himself as. I…remember feeling disgusted and disappointed when he went offline…that I didn’t get a chance to interrogate him. What a terrible bot I was then….”

She wanted to remind him that he wasn’t himself, but would that really help him? Altered personality or not, _Starscream_ still did those deeds. “I believe Optimus would say ‘it’s not who you were that matters…but who you are _now_ ,’” she remarked softly, reaching up to pull one of his arms down so she could hold his hand.

The seeker chuckled lightly, a faint smile on his face. “He told me something similar to that once…so long ago, back when he was still Orion. ‘It’s not your origins that matter: it’s what you do with the life you have been given’.” He sighed. “What I’ve accomplished certainly has been a mixed bag…hasn’t it?”

“True, but I think you’ve done more good than bad, over all,” she commented, trying to reassure him.

“But people tend to focus on the bad…..” Starscream fell silent, his optics distant. Arcee felt a kick of frustration over how negative he was being. “Do we have a future, Arcee?” he asked softly, the seeker now looking up at the sky. “Would a war tribunal understand that most of the ills I have done during the war were not _truly_ of my own will? Would those whose lives I’ve ended…would they understand? Would they forgive?” He was now looking at the memorial mound. “Would he?”

She couldn’t answer most of that, but the last….

“I think, if you had the opportunity to explain, he would,” Arcee replied, leaning into him. “Then promptly go to try to haunt Shockwave and Megatron for what they did to you.”

“Well…that’s something at least,” Starscream commented with a chuckle as he pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped it around her. Then his tone went slightly nervous as he asked. “Do…you think he would approve of…us?”

Arcee flashed him a devious smirk. “Oh I don’t know…I kind of see him glaring energon daggers your way….”

“Good thing I’m immortal then….”

“That would just mean you’ll last longer as he beats you in a jealous rage.” Arcee chuckled when she felt him stiffen. “I’m kidding. I actually see him as the type to share….”

“Well I’m not the sharing type,” Starscream remarked stiffly. “So he’s out of luck!”

“Oh you really think so?” a gravelly voice came from the memorial mound. She felt Starscream go stock still. Looking up at him, he appeared to be nearly white in terror. Admittedly, she was a bit spooked as well, but that was tempered by confusion: that was _not_ Cliffjumper’s voice!

Then they heard someone laughing behind them. They both whipped around to see Jetfire already starting to bend over from laughing and beside him was Phaseshot, whom had an amused smirk on his face. For a moment, Arcee was just more confused, then she got it.

“You used a spell, didn’t you?” she asked, to which the beastformer nodded, his smirk turning into a grin.

“That wasn’t funny!” Starscream cried, his voice shrill. This only prompted Jetfire to laugh harder: the poor seeker was now on the ground.

“Oh I disagree,” Phaseshot remarked. “So does he….” He looked down at Jetfire with a bit of concern on his face. “Please do remember to breathe….”

“If he overheats because of this lame joke of yours that’s his problem,” Starscream grumbled as they approached them. “So is there a reason you two came up here to harass us?”

“Seeing Jetfire is presently unable to respond himself, I’ll shall do so,” Phaseshot sighed, Jetfire wheezing on the ground. “Yarzon has returned with various supplies and equipment. He and Optimus have requested we all do our part to assist him.”

“Fair enough.” Starscream then gave Jetfire a glare. “Are you done? Or do you still need to get it out of your system?”

“I’m done!” Jetfire panted as he stood up. “Primus…I wish I could have seen the looks on your faces!”

“Good thing you hadn’t…you’d probably be laughing the rest of the day…” Arcee heard the Air Commander mutter.

“So…what brought you up here to join me anyway?” Arcee asked Starscream as they assembled on the lift.

“To let you know that Wheeljack and I had that little chat I was hoping to have with him,” Starscream replied as the lift descended. “Surprisingly, he came to me…wanted to know some details about some of the less pleasant events in Skywarp’s life.”

“It pleases me that he is showing a willingness to at least try to play his part,” Phaseshot remarked.

“Yes, though I will need to pull Warp aside and have a talk with _him_ as well,” Starscream added. “Wheeljack has his own issues…ones that he admitted will make it difficult for him to go beyond friendship.”

 _His own issues…I wonder if that is related to what he told me about his relationship with Ebonscream?_ Quite possible, considering Wheeljack clearly still had major regrets over what happened between them. Could be something else as well. After all, she doubted there was any bot that _didn’t_ have some tragedy in their history these days.

The war made sure of that…


	10. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon get's help with a persistent problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: I adjusted the end of the previous chapter. I remembered recently that Wheeljack DID tell her about previous relationship problems so corrected the last chap to reflect that.

Yarzon wanted to throw something in frustration!

He glared at the screen, which was split into multiple views, each showing a view from a different surveillance drone. Very low quality at present, as he was still refining and calibrating the set up. One view, however, was beyond low quality: it was nothing but static.

Drone 13.

Again.

He let out a frustrated growl.

“Is something wrong, old friend?” Optimus asked, startling him.

“An old problem that _refuses_ to be fixed,” Yarzon grumbled in response, gesturing toward the screen with a tentacle. “One of my surveillance drones keeps glitching. I’ve done methodical checks of it’s software, reinstalled said software, replaced all the hardware, yet _still_!” He flicked the screen with a snarl. “I’m starting the wonder if the human’s superstition around the number ‘thirteen’ has merit….”

There was a snort from Phaseshot. “Superstitions are born of repeated coincidental events,” the beastformer remarked. “That mortals use as a scapegoat for their misfortunes.”

Well he can certainly see why it would turn out that way, considering. “I’m at my tentacles end over this,” he sighed. “I’d melt it down to scrap and replace it with a new drone, but all the spares in reserve I had to use to replace the ones that were damaged or even destroyed when I recalled them before.”

“By what?” Ratchet asked. “Planetary reentry?”

“No, collisions with orbital debris!” Yarzon sneered. “Do the humans know how to clean up after themselves when returning from their orbital ventures?”

“He does have a point,” Wheeljack remarked. “It can be a minefield up there for ships like the _Jackhammer_. Or would be, if my ship wasn’t tough like me.” The pride in the Wrecker’s voice was borderline arrogant.

“And just how many human satellites have you damaged or destroyed while flying around up there?” Ratchet sighed, rubbing his face. “We get enough yelling from Fowler as is….”

“As I told Agent Fowler, I _try_ to avoid any _functioning_ human constructs,” Yarzon confessed. “But the _R’aagun_ is a much bigger ship than the _Jackhammer_.”

“I make sure to avoid the obvious ones,” Wheeljack replied with a shrug. “’Sides, if any got wrecked, we could blame the ‘Cons. After all, _their_ ship is a heck of a lot bigger and I doubt they gave a frag on what human tech they run over….”

“Good point,” Ratchet conceded, looking thoughtful. “Back on the drone problem you’re having, Yarzon, are these drones in fixed orbit or mobile?”

“They are in geosynchronous orbit at specific locations around the planet,” he replied. “Drone 13 in particular, was assigned to the region where Starscream and Arcee were prior to joining you.” With a sigh he added. “Needless to say, it prevented me and Skywarp from finding them on our own.”

There was a thoughtful noise from Phaseshot. “Where _exactly_ is this drone located?” he asked.

Yarzon quirked a brow, uncertain why that mattered. Then he recalled why they needed this surveillance network back up. “You think one of those…Wells…could be the source of the problem?” he asked as he brought up a world map.

“If it is the one I suspect….” There was a pause as Phaseshot studied the map and where Yarzon indicated the drone sat. “Which it is…the Well of Disruption. Your drone is sitting right over it.”

What an _appropriate_ name. “So all I _should_ have to do is just move it?” A nod. “By now much?”

“A few miles, no more,” Phaseshot replied. “It’s range is more vertical than horizontal. Plus, it is a Well that is…intermittent in nature, as the barrier between dimensions there is particularly unstable. You could say it… _disrupts_ itself along with what is in it’s range of influence.” 

“Which would explain why the drone worked sometimes,” Yarzon mused.

“And why Starscream and Arcee were never bothered by it,” Ratchet commented, Phaseshot nodding in confirmation.

“Unfortunately, this means I will have to adjust all the drones to ensure the coverage is even,” Yarzon lamented. “Kazak…which means figuring out new positions that would avoid most of that junk in orbit….”

“They don’t have the means to evade the debris?” Optimus queried.

“They do, but it is limited, if only because most of their sensors are placed on one side for obvious reasons,” Yarzon explained. “I can only realistically pack so much in there without sacrificing efficiency and maneuverability…while keeping them small enough so they can all fit in my storage hold.” A sigh. “This may take some time…and we can’t afford any gaps in coverage with what is at stake.”

“Is there no overlap in the current coverage?”

“Some but moving any drone would cause gaps.”

“Which is not something we can afford at present,” Optimus sighed. 

“Considering what we are focusing on at present,” Phaseshot spoke up. “Perhaps we shouldn’t worry so much about some small gaps. The Well of Disruption is not a major Well and not likely one our enemies will target.” He pulled up the Ley line map, showing them how few lines intersected it over that area. “Are there any major ones close by that would not be covered by this drone?”

Yarzon studied this map carefully, recalling the position of each drone that were ‘neighbors’ to Drone 13 and their surveillance range. “There is one within it’s range,” he replied, pointing that the location. “But that one is also covered by Drone 27 due to the current overlap.”

“No issue then,” Phasesot concluded. “Relocate the drone as needed and we’ll worry about full coverage later once the current threat has passed.”

“I agree with this plan, Yarzon,” Optimus stated. “It sounds like our best option at present.”

After thinking it over himself for a moment, Yarzon agreed.


	11. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is briefed on the status of their current project.

Megatron tapped a finger on his throne, waiting with a mix of anticipation and anxiety, though the latter he would never admit to feeling. All the generator components were acquired without the humans noticing, though he suspected Soundwave may have manipulated some of their inferior electronics to ensure that. Everything appeared to be moving smoothly, perhaps _too_ smoothly.

It was rare for an operation to be moving along so well. Perhaps it was due to a lack of Starscream? Still, he couldn’t help but feel _something_ had to go wrong.

“My Lord,” Dreadwing announced, drawing him out of musings. He glanced up at his SIC, nodding in acknowledgement. “Construction of the generators themselves are going smoothly,” the seeker reported. “At least… _most_ …locations.”

Ah…there it is. The problem he was expecting. He felt oddly relieved. “Explain,” he prompted.

“Three sites are causing unexpected difficulties,” Dreadwing replied with a faint scowl. “Site H-2, for instance…the drones have become increasingly carefree to the point of laziness. In contrast, at site D-5, the workers have become despondent, angry and even hostile. Some have taken their own lives.”

“And the third?” Megatron wasn’t really seeing anything too much out of the norm here.

“At site T-3 the drones were complaining about their relief being too late…and some remarks about them arriving too early. “

“So we seem to have rash of defective drones…or just lazy ones…,” Megatron grumbled. May be time to have some of them reprogramed…or recycled.

“I thought so initially,” Dreadwing admitted. “However, after visiting T-3 myself, I noticed a problem: it felt like I had been there longer than I really had.”

“ _Perception_ of time passing does not always match _reality_ ,” Megatron reminded him.

“While that is true, my Lord, taking into consideration the complaints of the drones, I had Knockout check my chronometer. It was out of sync by nearly two breems!”

He raised a brow ridge at that. “Did the drones have similar results?”

“They did indeed. Knockout did an extensive check on a few of them and myself: there was no evidence of what caused the discrepancy.”

“How curious….”

“Indeed…but then Knockout recalled what happened to Breakdown at the first encounter with this energy source. So I ran a test: I acquired several clocks, all set to the same time and placed them at the site at varying distances. When I retrieved them later…they all had different times…one was even off by a full cycle! My Lord, we have come to the conclusion that it’s the energy source itself is responsible. We suspect it is also responsible for the drones behavior at the other two problem sites.”

Megatron remained silent as he processed this information. From the evidence Dreadwing presented, it appeared to be the correct conclusion. _So this energy doesn’t just heal._ _It can also mess with time…and possibly affect bot’s moods._ What else could it do? “Have there been any signs of ‘side effects’ at the other sites?” he asked.

“None that are obvious, my Lord,” Dreadwing replied. “However….” The seeker thought a moment. “Site P-1’s drones appear to be more…energetic…then the ones at other sites., particularly after refueling time. They are also ahead of schedule.”

Well, at least one of the sites is having a _positive_ effect. As for the others…. “For negatively affected sites, have as much of the generator completed off site first to offset further delays,” he declared. “For P-1, have their energon supply onsite tested for any additives, to eliminate the possibility the drones themselves are causing this.”

“As you command, my Lord,” Dreadwing acknowledged with a bow. “Anything else?”

“Monitor the remaining sites closely,” Megatron replied. “Knowing everything this ‘astral energy’ is capable of will be useful.”

Later, Megatron got confirmation that Site P-1 _was_ causing a side effect. According to Knockout, their energon supply miraculously had any impurities removed. As a result, the energon was flowing their systems a lot more smoothly, accounting for their increased efficiency. Knockout had also informed him that these drones were also _physically_ ‘purified’: he couldn’t find any trace of dirt, dust or grime on them. Megatron resoundingly _denied_ the medics request to be ‘assigned’ to that generator when it came time to activate them. He will _not_ let that site be used for _vanity_!

However, there was one additional site that caused a rather disturbing event. The drones at Site O-13 had stopped reporting in. When Dreadwing went to investigate, he had found no sign of them or the equipment. Upon his return, he had Knockout check for their biosigns, only for all the drones that had been last assigned to that site were reading ‘offline’.

Megatron decided to scratch that site off the list. The drones were expendable, yes, but he wasn’t about to take the chance with _that_ site causing mass casualties for his forces…..


	12. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Skywarp to wake up....only he isn't.

Today was the day. Wheeljack had to keep himself from pacing, thus risking becoming a distraction for Ratchet. The medic was installing Skywarp’s new fuel pump and provided that went well, they were going to wake the seeker up. The Wrecker didn’t want to risk being the cause of a complication. Beside him, he saw Starscream also doing his best not to pace or fidget, the nervous anxiety the Air Commander was feeling made obvious by the occasional twitch of a wing. Nearby, Yarzon was also present, but he was keeping himself distracted by working on one Skywarp’s minor wings. Everyone else were keeping their distance.

“How much were they able to fix on him?” Wheeljack finally asked quietly.

“All critical and major issues,” Starscream replied softly. “With the exception of his wings for obvious reasons.”

Wheeljack nodded in understanding. He was no medic, but he understood how complex a single part can be and seeker wings were right up there on the complexity. “Will not having them on cause any problems?”

At this, Starscream breathed a long sigh. “Chances are very high,” he replied. “He will likely freak out initially when he discovers he’s missing _anything_ resembling wings on his back.”

“Couldn’t they just put what was left of his old ones back on?”

“A question I asked myself,” Starscream admitted. “According to Jetfire that was the original plan, however they discovered problems with the connection points after they took them off. Damage from when most of his wings were ripped off, they suspect.”

“Scrap…,” Wheeljack swore.

“It is why they are focusing more on finishing the minors right now,” Starscream added. “Getting those on him should help slow down the onset of flight envy.”

“And if they don’t?” He had heard of what happened to seeker’s that couldn’t fly for long periods of time. Wheeljack would rather not be trying to keep Skywarp from jumping off a cliff….

“Worse case…they’ll have to put him back into stasis until his wings a completely done…,” the Air Commander replied sadly.

That meant a delay of a few more Earth cycles, at least, in getting to know him. Wheeljack hoped it didn’t come to that. Not with limited time they had to do their part to prevent that prophecy from coming true….

“Alright, moment of truth,” Ratchet announced, drawing everyone’s attention.

With stilled intakes, Wheeljack watched with everyone else as switched off the bypass device and put the cables back in their proper places. He felt his spark stop for a pulse when Skywarp’s pump beat flatlined for a moment, then sour when the new fuel pump took over. He and the other’s cheered, while Ratchet and Jetfire breathed a sigh of relief as they closed the seeker up. 

Ratchet then started the sequence that would take Skywarp out of stasis and more waiting ensued. A klik went by, then two, then ten. Seemed to be taking forever for the seeker to show any sign of waking up. Then Ratchet said the words none of them wanted to hear.

“Something’s wrong,” the medic muttered. “He should be showing signs of coming out of stasis by now….”

_No no no…please no!_ Wheeljack prayed to Primus there was a simple explanation as Ratchet did some quick tests. Beside him, Starscream was displaying a lot more signs of anxiety: wing twitches, hand fidgeting….

“Could we have missed something?” Jetfire was remarking as he checked the seeker’s readings. “Perhaps the energon loss he suffered caused processor damage?”

“I took that into account,” Ratchet countered. “I found no signs of processor damage.”

“Yet his processor is showing low activity….,” Jetfire announced grimly, pointing at the monitor.

“What? That was showing as normal right before I started stasis reversal!” Ratchet was looking at the monitor himself. “Good…everything else is reading normal…but why is his processor acting up?”

“I have a theory,” Phaseshot spot up as the beastformer approaching them. “And to keep it simple for those not in the know: his mind is currently elsewhere.”

Wheeljack blinked slowly as he tried to process that and he wasn’t the only one confused. “I am sorry,” Ratchet grumbled. “But a lack of processor activity in the body generally means the body is _dead_.”

_Ah! Don’t say that!_ Wheeljack felt his body tense.

“Not necessarily,” Phaseshot countered a hint of a smug smile. “There is a way to send the astral part of your soul, your mind, to another plane of existence.”

_What the frag…._

“Wait…,” Arcee spoke up, her optics wide. “Are you telling us that Skywarp, of all bots, somehow sent his mind to the _Navakar_?”

“Navakar? Isn’t that the same place you ‘went’ to talk to Phaseshot for the first time, Optimus?” Ratchet asked. After the Prime nodded in confirmation, the medic remarked. “I agree with Arcee: how the frag did Skywarp’s mind get there?”

His processor was on the verge of rebooting. Trying to compute mind/body separation was overwhelming his processor. And Phaseshot was trying to keep it _simple_?

“It is possible to reach the _Navakar_ in ‘unique’ situations,” Phaseshot was explaining as he climbed up onto the spare medical berth. “His mental state at the time he lost consciousness…the All itself ‘pulling’ him in.” The beastformer shrugged, then laid down. “Either way, there’s only one way to confirm it: I enter it myself and see.” He looked toward Ratchet. “If you wish to hook me up to one of those monitors, you can compare our lifesigns to see for yourself if my theory is correct.”

“Do you need assistance in the search?” Optimus asked as Ratchet took him up on the offer, attaching a few leads to the beastformer’s chasis. “Though my time there was brief, it did seem to be a vast place for a soul to get lost in….”

“You forget what I am, Optimus,” Phaseshot stated with a smirk. Optimus blinked, then chuckled with a nod. “But I appreciate the offer, none-the-less.” The former dragon closed his optics. “This won’t take long, I promise.”

Within a klik, Phaseshot’s processor readings matched those of Skywarp’s. The whole thing was still confusing to him, but Wheeljack took that as a sign that Phaseshot’s theory was correct. 

He felt a bit of relief as he went back to waiting ….

\--

If this was the Afterspark, it _sucked_!

There was nothing, literally _nothing_ around him. Nothing Skywarp could touch, see, smell, hear, _nothing!_ Well, he could ‘see’ blackness, but that didn’t count! Maybe he was blind in the Afterspark? Very lame if that was the case.

No wait…not blind. He can see his body. And what was up with his body? It was all purple and glowy! Oh wait, that’s right, his _spark_ was purple and glowy. So he was just a floating spark? No, no, he had arms and legs, just purple and glowy. At least there was a color other than _black_ here! Though, it technically didn’t count, since that color was from himself.

Skywarp sighed, startling at hearing a sound from himself in his place. “Hello?” he called out curiously, testing to see if he could talk properly. Wow…first time he heard his _real_ voice since Aquatron. Guess it kind of made sense that he could make sound here? Though, rather pointless since there was no one to talk to!

He whined when a dark possibility came to mind. What if he was in the Pit instead and being stuck in solitude was to be his eternal torment? Yet he could not think of a reason why he would be damned. Perhaps for trying to bomb Megatron that one time? No, surely that wasn’t enough to send him to hell! Right? Did it really matter why though? He was here now.

Skywarp started to weep, despair starting to grip him. He didn’t want to be here, dead. He wanted to be alive! With Starscream, his new friends and Wheeljack. So many things he wanted to do he can’t now. All those pranks he had planned he can no longer do. Can’t help end Megatron either, or find Starscream’s missing spark half.

Or spend time getting to know Wheeljack better.

Somehow that last one hurt the most. He wanted to be with Wheeljack. Something about him drew him to him. Like he was a piece he had been missing that he had finally found. Odd he felt this way now and not when they first met so long ago. Though, perhaps that was due to his courtship coding not being active yet back then?

Wait, if this was courtship coding related then could that feeling be…

Well, scrap, ain’t that the Pit? Likely finally found his one, only to die before he could go anywhere with it. Fragging _typical_! He folded his arms across his glowy chest and huffed.

The grumpy mood didn’t last before depression set in again, his arms slipping down to his sides. What was the point of getting mad about it? He can’t change what happened. No one can, not even that weirdo Phaseshot guy. He wondered if Phaseshot knew he was going to die, if so…very rude for not at least warning him ahead of time! Though, perhaps he wasn’t allowed to? That guy appeared to operate under weird rules.

He vented another sigh, looking around at the ‘nothing’ around him. It was so lonely here. Why did the afterlife have to be like this? Couldn’t Primus…or whomever in charge…at least gave him someone to talk to? Like his brother? It would be nice to talk to his twin again, at least….

“Warp.”

Skywarp stiffened at the familiar voice. It can’t be. He looked around, hoping, praying it wasn’t this place playing a cruel trick on him. His optics widened when they landed upon a familiar form.

It was Thundercracker. His twin looked exactly as he did in life and not all torn up! Well, he looked a bit transparent, but he was intact! Skywarp felt his spark swell with joy as he rushed toward him, arms outstretched.

…only to pass right through him. He turned around and looked at him, confused, Thundercracker giving him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, Warp,” his twin told him.

“You mean to tell me the dead can’t touch each other?” Skywarp stated. “Lame!”

Thundercracker was sighing and lowered his head. “Oh, brother…,” he stated softly. “I had made a mistake.”

“What? What mistake?”

“I thought you were dead before… on Aquatron,” his twin started to explain. “I felt I had no more reason to live…so I didn’t even try to escape when the Quintessons came for us…or to save myself when I was thrown to the Sharkicons. It was at the last moment when I felt you call to me through our bond…that I realized you had just been in stasis.”

“That’s why I felt you ‘apologize’ before I got the worse pain in my life?” Skywarp asked softly.

“Yes….”

“Oh…well, apology accepted!” Skywarp told him. “Now…what should we do? I’m sure there’s _something_ to do in the afterlife….”

Thundercracker chuckled and smiled sadly at him. “I love you, bro,” he told him. “Please…take care of yourself….”

Skywarp tilted his head in confusion. “I love you too, TC…but why are you talking like you think I am still-.” Before he could finish Thundercracker faded away. “No! Come back! Don’t leave me alone!”

Skywarp felt sorrow and confusion. Why…why did he go away? He knew he didn’t like being alone….

“The dead can only tell you what they knew in life,” another familiar voice stated. He turned to see a glowing gold figure. It took a moment for him to realize it was Phaseshot.

“So you’re dead too?” Skywarp asked.

Phaseshot looked at him a bit confused, then sighed. “You are a dense one…,” he grumbled.

“Well _excuse_ me for being _me_!” Skywarp huffed, folding his arms.

Phaseshot groaned and rolled his optics. “Your brother appeared different than you and I do right now.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Don’t you think that means something significant?”

“You’re asking me to _think_ ,” Skywarp grumbled. “You know me and thinking don’t get along!”

Phaseshot was now facepalming. “I am not dead,” he stated bluntly. “And my form here is in the same state as yours is.”

He blinked at him, then looked at himself again. He was glowy. Phaseshot was glowy. Thundercracker was _not_ glowy. Thundercracker he _knew_ was dead. Phaseshot is _not_ dead. He was glowy like Phaseshot. Wait…did that mean….?

Skywarp slowly looked up at him. “I’m…not dead…?” he stated with a bit of uncertainty.

Phaseshot sighed with relief. “No, you are not,” he confirmed. “Wheeljack was able to get you back to Base in time for Ratchet to save you. You have been in stasis all this time.”

Wait…was Thunderracker trying to tell him that? Is that why he said what he did? Primus this was confusing! “Why not just tell me that straight?” he asked.

“It is better for a soul to realize they are still living on their own,” Phaseshot replied. “When you were taking too long to wake up, I decided to check here to see if you were present.”

“What exactly is ‘here’ anyway?”

Phaseshot rubbed his chin for a moment. “It has a few names,” he explained. “Limbo, would be the easy one for you to understand, I think.”

“Limbo…so…a place between life and death?” Skywarp queried.

“In a sense, though both the living and dead can come here if they there is genuine purpose for the visit.”

“Annnd I think you lost me again….”

Phaseshot groaned. “What’s important is that you are alive…and the others are waiting for you to wake up.”

“OK, so how do I do that?”

“Normally your mind will go back on its own, as mortal souls get ‘fatigued’ if they stay here too long willingly, but this is not a normal situation,” Phaseshot declared, pausing a moment with that ‘thinking’ face on. “Close your eyes and remember…remember how your body moved and felt. If you feel a pull…do not resist…just let it happen.”

Skywarp nodded and closed his optics as he was asked. He recalled the warmth of the sun on his frame, the feel of the etching tool in his hand as he sketched. Skywarp could almost feel a stiff surface underneath him.

He remembered the sound of Yarzon’s ship. All the beeping, low hums and whirls. He kept hearing beeping now, how annoying. Voices…he thought he could hear voices, but they were distant and unintelligible.

Energon…he could smell energon, along with oil, grease and a few other things he couldn’t quite place.

Something touched his arm and he flinched.

“He’s waking!” someone said. Sounded like Jetfire? He heard a lot of footsteps after and felt someone grab his hand.

“Sky…can you hear me?” Starscream. “Can you open your optics?”

Was he really back in his body? It sounded…and felt...like it. He tried opening his optics as requested. It was dark at first, then the darkness started to go away, brightening. He started being able to make out the ceiling of the Base. Blurry initially, then everything started to come into focus.

Then his few was filled by Ratchet’s grumpy, but concerned, face. “Can you see me?” the medic asked. Skywarp nodded. “Good. Try moving but take it slow.”

He lifted the arm that currently wasn’t being held by Starscream in response, flexing his fingers. Then his legs. Finally, he carefully sat up, Starscream releasing his hand in the process to help steady him. Huh, there was no pain. All those little aches and pains he had learned to ignore were gone. But…he got the feeling something was _missing_ ….

Skywarp reached back and found here was no wings. Not even the pole things Yarzon put there. He felt panic start to fill his processor as he patted his back again and again, trying to find his wings.

“Easy, Sky,” Jetfire told him, grabbing his hands. “It will be alright. You will have wings again… _proper_ ones this time.” The seeker glanced toward a work bench, prompting him to follow his gaze. There, he could see them. Wings. Real wings. Clearly still being built, but…wings.

His breath hitched in his vents, only able to stare at them, his intake open. Skywarp knew that joining the Autobot’s meant this, but knowing… _seeing_ that he will be able fly again sent his spark _souring_. But…this meant he had one less means to communicate for the time being.

//#And they are nearly complete as is!#\\\ Skywarp sent him. //#I thought those things took forever to build from scratch!#\\\

“They do,” Jetfire confirmed. “They are only as far as they are now because Yarzon has been working on them in secret for some time.” Then with a smirk he added. “Oh and Skywarp, you can talk.”

Huh? He blinked and tilted his head in confusion. :I…can?: he attempted, then covered his mouth in shock. It was Basic and a little staticky from first use but… :I can!: he exclaimed excitedly.

“Now you can talk to ‘most’ of us without needing someone to translate,” Ratchet remarked.

The news just kept getting better and better! He was alive…was going to be able to fly again soon…can talk….

How much better can this get!?

With a little help, he slipped off the berth and stood up. Only then did he spot a familiar tentacled figure standing a bit off to the side. Yarzon was looking up at him with a smile on his face.

:Thought to stick around long enough to see me back on my feet?: he asked.

The Quintesson twisted from side to side, though he was still smiling. “I’m not going anywhere, Skywarp,” he told him. “I was convinced to stay.”

Skywarp squealed in delight. There was no way this day could get better, surely!?

Then he saw Wheeljack. The Wrecker was smiling.

OK, this was officially the best day of his life!


	13. Stir Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp is not taking being wingless well....

Skywarp was not doing well.

Wheeljack, frag, _everyone_ noticed the lack of _anything_ on his back was having a negative effect on him. The seeker had become increasingly twitchy, anxious and kept looking skyward. Wheeljack, Starscream and Jetfire and even Miko _tried_ to keep him distracted, but it was doing little good. They were told putting him in the flight simulator would do little good at present, as he had no ‘wings’ to aid in tricking his processor.

When the minors were finished, the Wrecker had hoped putting them on would alleviate the symptoms. Unfortunately, it made him even _worse_. _Now_ he was trying to climb things, whining pathetically every time they stopped him. Since he now had _something_ on his back, Yarzon put him into the flight simulator in hopes it would calm him down, but it only helped for a breem or two. Trying to keep him out of trouble was becoming exhausting.

Then the seeker ‘remembered’ he could teleport. The first place he teleported to was to the top of the Command Center where Phaseshot had made his living space. Fortunately, the beastformer was present and was able to stop the seeker from jumping off.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice,” Ratchet sighed as Phaseshot brought Skywarp back down. Wheeljack sighed, knowing what he was talking about: putting Skywarp back into stasis until his wings were completely done. It was the delay he feared, but it wasn’t like he was getting to know the _real_ Skywarp right now anyway.

:Again,: Skywarp pleaded when Phaseshot touched down and let him go. :Please do that again!: Phaseshot looked a bit perplexed.

Ratchet did as well, until something seemed to click in his processor. “Skywarp, did that short glide down help you?”

:Yes!: Skywarp squealed, bouncing up and down like an excited sparkling, before looking up at Phaseshot again. :Again!:

“Primus…I should have thought of that before!” Ratchet groaned, facepalming. “Phaseshot, are you able to carry him for an actual flight?” Skywarp made a loud, pleading whine, his optics wide, minors fluttering and hands curled against his chest. Primus, that made Wheeljack’s spark ache.

“That short glide down was taxing for me,” Phaseshot replied, regret in his tone. “I’m afraid this body was not built for carrying others. At least ones of his size.” 

“I _might_ be able to do it,” Jetfire offered. “But considering how my current alt-form is designed, There’s the risk of him getting his feet stuck in my engines.*

“I’m completely out of the question…,’ Starscream sighed. “I’m too small.”

“The _Jackhammer_ would work,” Wheeljack spoke up. “He’s taken a ‘ride’ on top of it before…though that time it wasn’t exactly _willingly_.”

Skywarp’s face had immediately brightened and the seeker started bouncing around him, saying ‘yes, yes, please, please!’ repeatedly.

“Weh-ell, looks like you have his vote,” Ratchet remarked with a smirk. “How soon can you do this?”

“Right now, actually,” Wheeljack replied, which earned him a happy squeal from Skywarp.

“I’d feel better if you had an escort…,” Jetfire commented. “In case he gets overly excited and decide to jump off mid-flight.”

“That I can do,” Phaseshot offered.

“I’ll go as well,” Starscream spoke up. “It’s been a few days since I’ve stretched my wings.”

“What, are you starting to feel flight envy yourself?” Ratchet asked with concern.

“Please…I didn’t even _begin_ to feel that during the earth joors I was flightless,” the Air Commander scoffed. “I don’t think I am as susceptible to flight envy as a ‘normal’ seeker.” He added with a mutter. “Probably because I’m half-grounder….”

Oh, that’s right. Starscream was creation between a seeker and a bike. Wheeljack wondered what Ebonscream would have thought about that if he had survived….

“Hmm…point,” Ratchet had remarked, rubbing his chin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a triple-changer that-“ He was interrupted by a loud whine from Skywarp. Looking his way, Wheeljack saw the seeker was by the lift, bouncing from side to side impatiently.

“Looks like the discussion over why Screamer doesn’t get flight envy will have to wait,” Wheeljack commented with a chuckle as he moved to join Skywarp on the lift. Phaseshot and Starscream joined them shortly after, though the Air Commander looked a bit grouchy. Wheeljack thought he heard a ‘don’t call me ‘Screamer’ from him as he activated the lift.

Skywarp, Wheeljack noticed, couldn’t stand still as the lift ascended. He was bouncing and shifting about, looking like he was about ready to burst through the roof from excitement. Wheeljack thought he heard a tapping sound, but that was likely from Skywarp’s fidgeting.

By the time they reached the top, however, that tapping was a pounding. The Wrecker was able to pinpoint it coming from Skywarp, but it…wasn’t something Skywarp was doing? “Um…Sky?” Wheeljack spoke up, grabbing the seeker by the arm just as he was about to bolt for the _Jackhammer_. “Maybe you need to have Ratch give you a quick once over…you’re making weird noises.” Skywarp was looking at him confused.

“Now that you mention it…I hear it too,” Starscream remarked, tilting his head.

“Same,” Phaseshot confirmed. “Sounds like…someone pounding on glass?”

The black seeker stiffened, then sheepishly opened his cockpit. Miko’s head popped out immediately. The human sparkling was gagging and looked a bit paler than normal.

“Oh Primus…,” Starscream groaned, facepalming. “Were you trying to _suffocate_ the poor fleshling, Warp?”

“No no!” Miko was countering as Skywarp shook his head. “I had plenty of air! Just too much movement…got a bit motion sick!” She then looked up at Skywarp. “Don’t worry, I didn’t throw up on your flight controls. But seriously, dude! You need some Ritalin or something! Peeps thought _I_ was hyper!”

“I can assure you, Skywarp is not usually _this_ ‘hyper’ as you put it,” Starscream sighed. “And why you in his cockpit to begin with?”

“Obvious, Screamer!” Miko scoffed, Starscream visibly twitching at the nickname. “I asked him if I could come with!” Skywarp nodded with confirmation.

“Don’t think it’s a good idea right now, kiddo,” Wheeljack stated. “We will have our hands full keepin’ an optic on Warp during this.”

“Why not? You got six ‘optics’ between you if ya don’t include Warpers.”

Wheeljack shook his head, chuckling. “That’s not what I mean, kiddo.”

“Whatever,” she retorted with a roll of her optics. “Still want to know why I can go.”

At that moment, Skywarp started shuffling back and forth, whining impatiently. Before anyone could comment, he then disappeared in a flash of purple. Unfortunately for Miko, Skywarp didn’t take her with him and she started to fall. Fortunately, Phaseshot was quick to catch her.

“ _That_ is why,” Starscream grumbled. “Skywarp is a bit unpredictable right now. You are fortunate he left you intact when he did his impulsive teleport. Now if you’ll excuse me…I’m going to make sure the idiot teleported _beside_ the _Jackhammer_ and did not become a _part_ of it!”

“Awww….” Miko looked rather disappointed as the Air Commander ran off toward the _Jackhammer’s_ makeshift ‘hanger’.

“Come little one, I’ll take you back inside,” Phaseshot offered as he walked toward the edge.

“Wait…the lift is over there!” Miko pointed out confused.

“We’re talking the ‘scenic’ route,” the beastformer explained as he spread his wings.

“Huh…ooooh!” The human’s face lit up.

“Go on ahead,” Phaseshot called back. “I’ll catch up.”

 _Yeah, I’m sure you will._ Wheeljack sighed as he watched Phaseshot jump off the edge, Miko squealing with delight. With that little dilemma taken care of, Wheeljack jogged to the _Jackhammer_ to check on the _other_ one. When he got there he had to do a double take.

Right by the entrance hatch, he saw Starscream _sitting_ on Skywarp. The Air Commander was positioned just right so that the larger seeker couldn’t get any leverage to simply roll over. Skywarp had this very cute pouty face.

:No fair! We do this to you!: Skywarp was protesting.

“Exactly, consider this pay back for all those times!” Starscream growled.

“Do I want to know?” Wheeljack asked, a brow quirked.

“He was attempting to figure out how to turn the ship on,” Starscream sighed. “Impatient slagger….” He added with a sigh. “Though right now I can’t blame him. Still, I’d rather he doesn’t succeed and have the _Jackhammer_ doing cartwheels before it smashed into the ground.”

:Wouldn’t crash,: Skywarp countered. :Flown _R’aagun_ before!:

“I’m sorry, but I believe flying the _R’aagun_ is a frag ton different than flying a small, personal craft!”

:What-ever!:

“Sorry, Sky, but I’m with Starscream on this,” Wheeljack remarked as he entered his ship. “Let me ease her out into the open, so he can get on top easier.”

The _Jackhammer_ purred to life easily under his hands and in no time, he had it hovering just outside the ‘hanger’. A short time later, he ‘heard’ Skywarp clamber on top. Out his front window, he saw Phaseshot return.

//More difficulties, I presume?\\\ the beastformer broadcasted on the battlecom.

//Of the Skywarp nature, but that’s been resolved,\\\ Starscream replied. //He’s ready, Wheeljack, but don’t shoot off like lightning.\\\

“Yeah, I know,” Wheeljack replied before increasing the throttle. He could hear Skywarp’s squeals of delight as they took to the sky. Once he got to a good altitude, he increased the speed, but not by much. The seeker wasn’t secured up there, thus he didn’t want to risk him losing his footing and being blown off. Granted, he did do very well in sticking up there last time, but that was mostly due to him clinging to one of the stabilizers.

//:Faster!:\\\ the seeker pleaded, to which Wheeljack hesitantly complied. He still wasn’t satisfied. //:More! More! Please! Loops and rolls!:\\\

“Can’t do those Sky, you’ll fall off,” Wheeljack told him.

//He’s right, Warp,\\\ Starscream put in. //There’s not much for you to hold on to that would allow for Wheeljack to safely perform those maneuvers.\\\

There was a brief moment of silence before Skywarp spoke again. //:Then let me drive!:\\\

 _Uh…._ Wheeljack wasn’t sure about this. “Would that help him any?” he asked Starscream privately. “I mean…don’t ya seekers need the feelin’ of the wind on your wings or somethin’?”

//While that helps, it’s more the _motion_ of flight itself that is needed,\\\ Starscream replied. //From what I understand anyway.\\\

He was about to ask why he wasn’t sure, but then he remembered that Starscream wasn’t a _normal_ seeker. “I guess we could try it,” he told Skywarp as he brought the ship to a hover. “Give me a moment to-“ He heard a soft _pop_ behind him. Turning around, he saw Skywarp was already inside.

:Moment to what?: Skywarp asked, the seeker looking at the controls almost hungerly.

“Make controlling the ship a little more comfortable for ya,” Wheeljack finished with a faint sigh as he got out of the pilot’s chair. He then hit a switch on the back of the chair, which allowed him to pull the back down level with the seat. Wheeljack also pulled the whole thing back a bit, away from the controls to give the seeker more leg room. “It doubles as my berth during long space flights,” he explained upon seeing the seeker’s confused expression.

:Cool!: Skywarp remarked, then sat down when Wheeljack gestured for him to do so.

Wheeljack spent the next few kliks showing him what controls did what, making sure to use simple words for him. Skywarp’s optics, he noted, were wide and bright, like a sparkling learning something new and exciting. He nodding in acknowledgement as he spoke: hopefully he actually understood what he was telling him.

“OK,” Wheeljack stated as he moved to slip into the co-pilot seat. “Go ahead and start up the thrusters, but take it slo-AH!” Wheeljack found himself on his aft and skidding partly toward the back as Skywarp punched it.

Then he was hitting the starboard side…then the port, followed by the ceiling. This was followed by a disorienting moment when he wasn’t sure if the ship was rotating around him or if he was spinning in midair. He was thrown around a bit more before he finally managed to grab ahold of the co-pilot seat and clung on for dear life. All the while, Skywarp was squealing with delight.

//Phaseshot to the _Jackhammer_ ,\\\ Phaseshot announced. //I would highly suggest ceasing your current direction!\\\

“I-I think a break is in order anyway…,” Wheeljack muttered. “Ah…go land in that field there…” He pointed at the spot through the viewscreen.

:Awwww OK,: Skywarp pouted as he, thankfully, complied. Less then a klik later, they were on solid ground again and Wheeljack staggered out of his ship, Skywarp following. Phaseshot and Starscream landed a short time before.

“What happened to you?” Starscream replied, a brow quirked.

“Made the mistake of telling him to ‘go’ before I had secured myself…,” Wheeljack sighed. “May have to have the Doc check me out to make sure all my internals are still in their proper places….”

:Sorry…,: Skywarp giggled sheepishly.

“It’s OK…so long as that flight envy was taken care of…right?” They all looked at him hopefully.

:All good!: Skywarp squeed. :Feel much better now!:

“Thank the Allspark,” Starscream sighed, before looking up at Phaseshot. “Why did they need to change course?”

“I’m curious about that myself,” Wheeljack admitted. “There was nothing but flat land for miles….”

“Because you were about the enter the range of a particularly dangerous _elnserzi_ for your kind,” Phaseshot stated grimly. He opened his intake to say more but seemed hesitant to say it. Then he finally sighed, muttering about ‘awkwardness’. “The Well of Overload.”

Starscream stiffened and Skywarp started to giggle. Wheeljack couldn’t help but chuckle a bit himself. “Overload? Sounds like a good time,” he teased with a grin.

Phaseshot had a ‘I knew it’ type expression on his face, which sent Skywarp into harder fits of giggling. Starscream groaned and facepalmed. “I am assuming this Well somehow produces an energy pulse that fries our more sensitive instruments.”

“Not quite,” the beastformer explained. “The energy produced in that region amplifies other energy types by increasing amounts the longer it is within it’s range of influence…and the stronger the energy, the faster the amplification.”

“A cascade effect…,” Wheeljack breathed. “Something like sounds like it has the potential to fry our very sparks.”

“Exactly.”

Skywarp wasn’t laughing anymore, in fact he looked rather nervous. :Can we go home now?: he muttered, his wings down as he looked around.

“May as well,” Starscream decreed. “We accomplished our objective, after all.”

:I’ll race ya guys back!: Skywarp cried, starting for the _Jackhammer_ , but Wheeljack grabbed him by the arm.

“Oh no you don’t!” he told him. “My internals still haven’t righted themselves yet, so _I’m_ drivin’ us back!”

:Awwww!: Skywarp gave him a cute pouty look, but Wheeljack wasn’t falling for it.

Besides, Skywarp gave him a wild ride…only fair he gave him one back. It had been a long time since he had driven his ship that way just for the fun of it. Seeing Skywarp’s smile and hearing his squeals of delight, made the brief pain and humiliation he suffered worth it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be three more chapters for sure before this fic ends. The next two, unfortunately, are not finished yet. The next one 'might' be finished before next Sat, however, my work schedule is changing again next week, thus my muses may get rebellious....:P


	14. Shifting Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost ability returns.

It was almost like a dance.

Arcee watched with an impressed expression as Skywarp and Starscream sparred in the training room. Every punch evaded or parried. Kicks and sweeps dodged or leapt over. Attempted throws or grapples expertly countered or broken. They were like two gears, perfectly fitted and well oiled. It was fascinating to watch.

Beside her Wheeljack was also watching, though his expression was more unreadable. She did notice though, that the Wrecker was watching Skywarp more than Starscream. Concerned for his well-being, perhaps? Enthralled by the seeker’s fighting skills? She had a suspicion that Wheeljack wouldn’t admit to either.

Then, she caught a smirk on Skywarp’s face before he disappeared. Starscream was _not_ amused. “I said no cloaking!” the Air Commander griped, his frame visibly tense, his wings splayed. Then, in apparent response to a private comm. “Cheeky slagger….”

“Does this often?” Wheeljack was asking.

“Almost every time our sparring matches are a stalemate…,” Starscream growled, his optics looking around the room. “Usually stays in the room, thankfully: wants me and anyone else in the room to find him.”

“While I am game,” Wheeljack was admitting. “Seems a bit unfair, considerin’….”

“He _usually_ makes it more fair by not moving, or so he claims….”

“Is there a reward for actually finding him?” Arcee asked, glancing around as she stepped into the center of the room to stand beside Starscream.

“Back in the Golden Age, it was usually sweets he had stashed away,” Starscream replied. “That, or no pranks on that individual for a joor. Hmm…which is apparently the ‘prize’ this time.”

“But he hasn’t played any pranks yet….”

“ _Yet_ ,” Starscream stressed with a raised finger. “It’s only a matter of time….”

Good point and there was no telling if Skywarp had anyone on his ‘no go’ list: everyone was likely a target…even Phaseshot, despite the beastformer’s warning that he would turn him orange. A quick glance around told her it would take a bit of luck to find him, even if the seeker didn’t cheat by being up in the rafters. She watched the other two search around, imaging Skywarp giggling at them. This was likely going to take a while.

Unless….

She had been feeling a familiar sensation since this morning. Feint enough to be easily ignored. A feeling she felt and was confused by before that night she snapped at Ratchet and ran away. Could it be?

A smirk played on her lips as she closed her optics and reached with her mind for her other form. It responded immediately and she felt her body start to change. Mechanical parts disappeared and replaced by organic ones.

“Whoa…,” she heard Wheeljack mutter in astonishment as the familiar brief disorientation hit her. It thankfully passed after only a few nanos. Recalling the injuries she had prior, she tested her limbs and checked her hide. Aside from some scarring, she was healed.

“Well now…,” Starscream remarked, looking happy. “I’m glad to see that has healed up.”

~I can feel a little soreness in a couple of places, but nothing serious,~ she commented.

“Pit…is it me,” Wheeljack breathed. “Or is she even bigger than the time I ‘met’ her like this?”

“Your optics are not deceiving you,” Starscream confirmed. “She is, indeed, a bit larger than last time. She told me before dragons grow by how much knowledge and experience they have.”

~And I suspect this body is still ‘catching up’ to all my life time experiences,~ Arcee remarked. ~Though Phaseshot warned me I’ll likely have a max size, unlike natural dragons.~

“Hold on…,” Wheeljack stated after Starscream relayed that to him. “Ya mean to say dragons got bigger than that? You’re already Primus damned _huge_ for an earth creature!”

~When Phaseshot was a dragon, he was…ah…only slightly shorter than you at the shoulder,~ Arcee responded with a smirk.

“Primus!”

~Now….,~ Arcee started looking around with her dragon eyes. ~Where is that seeker….~

“Skywarp says he’s not sure, but he thinks you’re cheating,” Starscream commented with a snicker.

~Chances are…he cheated first,~ she countered. ~Besides…I am curious if my dragon sight can still see him.~

“What’s so different about dragon sight?” Starscream asked.

~Dragons can ‘see’ the astral side of our souls…or sparks in our case,~ she explained. ~The more a spark has, the more obvious it is. Ah…there.~ She pointed toward a spot just above a stack of weapon crates, where she could see a rather dense spot of astral shimmer. 

Wheeljack walked over there and gave the spot a poke. Skywarp immediately decloaked, his arms folded and an unamused expression on his face. :Cheat,: he was grumbling. :And since when could you turn into an organic?:

~A few Earth months,~ she replied, watching as the seeker teleported off the crates to right in front of her. Then he started poking at her, to which she arced a small bolt of electricity between her jaws to ‘warn’ him that wasn’t a good idea. Skywarp got the hint and stopped.

By then Wheeljack had rejoined them. “So are ya stuck like this again?” he was asking to which she shook her head. “That’s good to know.”

“The other’s will no doubt want to know you can shift again,” Starscream suggested. “Why not _show_ them?”

:Ooo ooo!: Skywarp was bouncing. :The kids should be here by now, right? I have an idea!:

“Let me guess…you want to play a prank….,” Starscream sighed, rubbing his face.

:Of course!: He then pointed at her. :Follow me, but stay back a bit…I’ll distract them while you sneak up behind them!:

“Oh…the classic ‘look behind you’,” Wheeljack chuckled. “This should be fun.”

~Provided the other’s reactions to seeing me don’t ruin it,~ Arcee remarked feeling mischievous as they followed Skywarp, whom had already left the room….

\--

Oh what was that idiot up to?

Ratchet’s ‘trouble’ senses were tingling when the black seeker came in and started chatting with the newly arrived kids. He started asking them how their day was, which was a bit out of character for him: usually it was ‘what do you want to do today?’ Perhaps he was worn out from his sparring session with Starscream? After all, he had spent a long time being forced to keep his activity low. Yet a part of him doubted that.

He spotted Wheeljack and Starscream enter the Command Center, both with faint smirks on their faces. Great, whatever Skywarp was up to, they were clearly in on it. Who was their target? Ratchet could already feel a potential processor ache coming on and subconsciously got ready to pull out a wrench from his subspace if it was him.

Then he noticed something moving behind those two. Not Cybertronian…but not _unfamiliar_ either. Quadruped, blue, silver and black in coloration, wings: it was Arcee in her dragon form. Primus. Primus! She was even bigger in person! And…she was stalking toward the kids, all of whom were fully focused on Skywarp.

Around him, he noticed the other’s starting to notice her. Wheeljack and Starscream were quick to motion for them to be quiet. Bulkhead and Bumblebee quickly covered their intakes to stifle a snicker. Phaseshot and Jetfire looked amused, while Optimus looked a mix of fascinated, curious and concerned. Arcee was now right behind the kids and had opened her jaws as if she was about to devour them.

“Do you guys feel a hot draft?” Miko asked.

“I do,” Jack was admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Reminds me of being in the kitchen at Knockouts. Actually I also smell….ozone? Just like….” He turned around and let out a yelp, jumping back and falling on his aft. Raf followed suit, he squeaked and also fell over backwards. Finally Miko looked back and just stood there in a bit of shock, her mouth hanging open.

:I think you broke her, Arcee,: Skywarp giggled, Jetfire giggling along with him.

“Arcee?” Raf squeaked, adjusting his glasses as Arcee closed her jaws and sat down, smirking at them. “ _That’s_ Arcee?”

“Wow…,” Jack muttered, getting to his feet. “You really can turn into a-“

“Dragon!” Miko squealed excitedly, rushing forward and hugging one of Arcee’s forearms. Arcee looked like she wasn’t sure how to react to that.

“It is good to see that your dragon form is healed, Arcee,” Phaseshot remarked. Ratchet watched as the beastformer gave her a look over. “Unfortunately, I think this is as big as you will get.” Arcee looked a bit disappointed.

“Aw…,” Miko griped, letting her go. “I want her to get big enough to sit on Megatron!”

“While that would be amusing, even I wasn’t big enough to do that and I was a dragon for millions of years,” Phaseshot countered.

“So we’ll have to make do with her just roasting the jerk with her dragon fire,” Miko sighed.

“She doesn’t breathe fire, kiddo, but lightning,” Wheeljack corrected, Arcee nodding in confirmation. Then she blasted such a bolt at a small piece of equipment.

“Ar-ceee…I needed that!” Ratchet griped, facepalming. Arcee just grinned and started making ‘chuffing’ sounds in what was likely a dragon laugh.

“Whoa…cool…so if we ever have a power outage, we know who to call!” Miko stated.

“Uh…no…,” Raf corrected. “Lightning would just fry your TV and other electronics from the power surge. That said…would it be dangerous to you guys?”

“The smaller members of our kind, for certain,” Starscream replied. “Lazerbeak got a full bolt once and was at least rendered into stasis lock.”

“Unfortunately, I can confirm that annoying symbiont is fully functional again,” Wheeljack sighed. “Encountered it after the first ‘official’ meeting with Sky.” Skywarp nodded in confirmation.

“That is unfortunate,” Starscream grumbled. “Still, at the very least, smaller bolts do stun vehicons. I suspect Megatron would just shrug it off….” Then in apparent response to Arcee, he added. “That is true, but I’d rather he’d not get too close to you in that form. Dealing with ‘beasts’ is of no issue for him due to his time as a gladiator.”

“Hmm…we will have to figure out a way for Arcee to communicate with all of us while in that form,” Ratchet remarked. “Seeing most of us are not able to ‘receive’ telepathy.” Another project to add to his growing list, but at least he now had Jetfire and Yarzon to assist.

“She does know how to ‘speak’ wing language in this form,” Starscream revealed, then pointed at a pair of flexible appendages on her head. “Her audio receptors…sorry! _Ears_ can substitute for the minors.” Arcee then started twitching both her wings and ears in a pattern. From the look she was giving him, Ratchet was wishing he understood that ‘language’.

“She said ‘don’t even think about dissecting me, Ratchet’,” Jetfire translated.

“I’m not like that, you know that, Arcee,” Ratchet grumbled with a roll of his optics. “I would like to examine you while in this form, however.”

She appeared dubious, likely residual feelings from when she was still angry at him but nodded in consent. He quickly took a scanner and passed it over her a few times. The results were surprising.

“We-hell now…in a technical sense…this form is a hybrid of organic and Cybertronian,” he announced. “The parts of her body that make up the skeletal structure and offensive and defensive parts, are infused with Cybertronian metals.”

“Ooooh…so you mean she’s kind of like Wolverine?” Miko asked excitedly. She then hunched over and pretended to slash at something with imaginary weapons. “Don’t mess with me, bub!” Great, another reference to some obscure human entertainment no doubt. He rolled his optics.

“Pieces of your long dead allies were used in the ritual that gave her this form,” Phaseshot revealed. “While at the time I didn’t understand why, I now suspect it was not only to help ‘bridge’ the connection between this form and her true one, but to grant her extra durability in the event she had to fight your kind in battle while in this form.”

“That does make sense,” Ratchet agreed. To think, not so long ago he would have scoffed at this. “What other advantages does this form have?”

“Aside from flight, obviously,” Starscream explained. “Her sight able to ‘see’ cloaked individuals…even Skywarp. Due to seeing them by…what was it? Right, the Astral side of our sparks.”

:Still call it cheating,: Skywarp was grumbling, his arms folded.

“That would be useful in the event Megatron attempts to utilize such technology,” Optimus mused. “Phaseshot, were you ever able to create a spell that would give similar sight?”

“Unfortunately, no,” the beastformer replied regrettably. “Since casting magic is more difficult for me now, attempting to _create_ a new spell would be doubly so. Still, I will continue to experiment.”

“Just don’t accidently turn us all pink or something…,” Bumblebee muttered.

“No promises….”

“Great….”

“Her hearing is also better than at least some of ours,” Starscream spoke up. “She was able to hear Lazerbeak approaching before I did when we were out on our own.”

“Hah, be interesting to see how it compares to mine, some time,” Wheeljack offered, gesturing to his audio fins. “These aren’t just to enhance my looks, ya know?” Skywarp was giggling at that.

“She’s willing to take you up on that,” Phaseshot remarked. “She also wanted to point out that she can keep herself ‘fueled’ with this form.”

“How is that possible?” Ratchet queried.

“Dragons sustained themselves off of astral energy, if you recall,” Phaseshot explained. “What I believe she meant is that when she eats in dragon form, the energy she gains from that is ‘converted’ into energon when she shifts back?” Arcee was nodding in acknowledgment.

“Fascinating…is there some way to…recreate that mechanically?” Ratchet asked. If they could harvest energon in such a way, they would no longer need to compete with the Decepticons….

“If you mean replicate the process exactly like she does…it would require ‘feeding’ such a device organic material…including living beings.” Ratchet wasn’t the only one that recoiled in horror at that. “Other then that…the humans with their ‘astral generators’ came the closest to what you are describing and as we already know, the Tyrant is already looking to replicate that.”

So not feasible at all on any scale larger than individual. At the very least, they won’t have to worry about Arcee staying fueled during a storage….

“Arcee can still find energon crystals with her olfactory sensors,” Starscream pointed out. “She was able to find any crystals that were left behind in the stripped mines, for instance.”

Ah, yes, he remembered that being speculated upon before. Between her, Yarzon’s ship and Skywarp’s abilities, they likely won’t have to worry about their energon supply anyway.

“She should also be able to identify each of us by scent,” Phaseshot added.

:Oh really?: Skywarp pipped up. :What do I smell like?:

“Probably like eons of oil, grease and dirt build up,” Jetfire quipped with a smirk.

:Hey, now! Yarzon kept me on a strict once a joor bathing schedule!:

“And the galaxy thanks him for that!” Starscream was sighing. “She says you smell like aluminum and shadow, by the way.”

:Shadow? I didn’t know shadows had a smell?: Predictably, Skywarp walked over to a shadowed place and tried to ‘smell’ it. Both he and Starscream facepalmed, while Jetfire, Miko and even Wheeljack started chuckling at him.

“The ‘shadow’ part is simply a description of the element your soul is most closely aligned to,” Phaseshot clarified as he rolled his optics. “In his case, his element is likely either ‘darkness’ or ‘void’.”

:Oh…boy do I feel stupid right now….: Skywarp tried to causally walk away, but was failing at it.

“Not touching that one…,” Starscream sighed. “Moving on…Wheeljack apparently smells like Tungsten and sulfur, while you, Ratchet…Copper and…Aloe? What is Aloe?”

“A plant native to some of the deserts of this world,” Phaseshot explained. “Used by humans to treat skin problems and soothe minor burns. This means his closest element is ‘Life’.”

Huh…appropriate, considering his role as medic….

“And I am apparently magnesium and cold,” Starscream revealed. “I’m assuming this means my element is likely ‘ice’?”

“Correct,” Phaseshot confirmed.

While this was fascinating, there was a major concern that came to mind. “Phaseshot, this tiny horn on her forehead,” he asked, pointing to said small pink horn. “Is that…representative of the gemstone?”

“I believe so, yes,” the beastformer replied.

Ratchet cupped his chin in thought, not liking how _exposed_ that was. “I know happens to her if the gemstone is removed…but what if it was damaged?”

Starscream and a few others were looking at her now with concern. Arcee, herself, was clearly worried. “I’m not sure,” Phaseshot replied, uncertainty in his tone. “I am guessing but…the link between her two bodies would likely be weakened…perhaps lost…resulting her in being stuck in whatever form she was in at the time. I suppose it would depend on how bad the damage is….”

Too many unknowns, Ratchet didn’t like that. Nor did Phaseshot in this case, if the deep, concerned frown on his face was any indication. There were a few other possibilities that came to his mind. She could get stuck halfway in transformation, for instance, which carried many possible consequences on it’s own. Death was also possible, obviously.

Regardless, there were two Arcee related ‘problems’ to work on. One was a more reliable means of her communicating with everyone while in this form: both telepathy and wing language were too limited. Second, and more critical, finding some way to protect that gemstone.

Ratchet had the bad feeling, however, that neither would be attainable without some kind of magical miracle….


	15. To fly again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp is fully restored.

After what felt like forever…and an eternity for Skywarp, they were done.

Starscream and a few others had watched with nervous anticipation as Ratchet, Jetfire and Yarzon gave the shiny new primary wings a final check. Skywarp was practically _buzzing_ , unable to sit still. The black seeker actually teleported onto the medical berth the moment Ratchet even _started_ to motion for him to come over.

Then Skywarp was still as a statue as the new wings were attached. He appeared very patient as they had him move them around, checking for any misalignment or other problems. Skywarp was then directed to the middle of the floor for a transformation test, everyone giving him plenty of room. Thankfully, the transformation sequence went smoothly, resulting in a Cybertronian jet hoovering in their Command Center.

“Your alt-mode looks really cool, Warp!” Miko was complimenting, Skywarp squeeing in delight.

“Unfortunately, I think it’s best we get him an Earth based mode before we allow a test flight,” Ratchet remarked. “It would only take _one_ human seeing an ‘alien jet’ to get Fowler breathing down our necks.”

“Aw, but Phasey doesn’t need one!” Miko protested as Skywarp transformed back, looking understandably disappointed.

“I can cast illusions to appear as something more…’normal’,” Phaseshot reminded her.

“Fine! So we need to find a cool looking jet…one that is _kickass_!”

“Sorry, the A-10 is taken,” Jetfire quipped with a smirk.

:That one is too ugly for me anyway,: Skywarp countered with his own smirk. Starscream had to admit the look of ‘what did you just say’ on Jetfire’s face was quite amusing.

“Well I think you’re A-10 alt form is just _fine_ ,” Ratchet countered, patting the seeker on the aft, resulting in Jetfire blushing. A few bots snickered at that.

“Did ya already have a few ideas on what ya wanted, Sky?” Wheeljack was asking. Starscream had to stop himself from rolling his optics. Skywarp? Thinking ahead? The only thing he really thinks through were his pranks….

Then to his surprise, Skywarp had nodded and went to a console. After a moment, a picture of a rather nice-looking swept wing jet appeared. “The F-111 Aardvark,” Raf remarked. “Most variants of that are now retired, I believe.”

“Agent Fowler will no doubt know where to find one for him to scan,” Optimus commented. “And hopefully with minimal disruption to human operation.”

Thankfully, Fowler came through quickly, directing them to the closest location where an F-111 was on display and made the appropriate arrangements. Before the sun had set, Skywarp had his Earth-based alt mode. They were all now standing on the top of the base, Skywarp walking toward the edge.

He was nervous. Starscream could tell by how his wings were quivering. The Air Commander couldn’t blame him: it had been _eons_ since the seeker last few under his own power! However, it was taking longer than Starscream thought it would for him to take the leap. He kept peering over the edge, looking rather uncertain of himself.

“Did you forget how to fly?” Jetfire was teasing.

Skywarp was now looking back at them all, a small smile on his face. :Of course not!: he replied, before turning to face them…

…then falling backwards off the edge.

Nanos felt like minutes as they waited, before a sleek, black and purple F-111 shot up into the sky. Skywarp started to roll and loop around in the sky in pure joy, his cries of jubilation reaching them far below. Starscream felt a familiar itch.

He looked toward Jetfire, who nodded. They both ran toward the edge and leapt off, transforming themselves, joining him in the sky. Like old times, they stooped, rolled, looped and dove around and with each other. Like old times, they flew in formation, though the formation was incomplete….

Yet…for a brief moment, Starscream thought he saw Thundercracker flying with them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration for this chapter :
> 
> 'Take Flight' by Audiomachine


	16. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas gets some good news.

Silas put the pencil down and sighed.

Artistry wasn’t really his forte, only used it in the past to jot down rough ideas of projects he wanted to build. Then pass it on to those more talented in his group, along with a detailed description of what he was looking for. Some things, however, words just couldn’t adequately describe. Only a picture would do and this picture he had redrawn dozens of times. It was of the object Silas was shown just before he was put under for surgery. 

Said surgery ended up being only partly successful. He could feel his legs, but that was it: his ability to move them, let alone walk, was very limited, leaving him restricted to a wheelchair. This wasn’t accounting for all the burns he was still healing from as well. Silas was participating in physical therapy, but it felt too _slow_. Perhaps that is why, whatever that entity was, showed him this object? A means to have fully functional legs back? Perhaps something more?

Silas picked up the paper he drew the object on and narrowed his eyes. He had already done ‘casual’ searches on the internet to see if this thing really existed. Unfortunately, the closest thing he found were those worthless Fabergé eggs. Maybe he needed to build it? No, no…he was specifically told to _find_ it.

The possibility this was still just a hallucination caused by the mix of pain and the anesthetic drug still floated in his mind. One he would have decided was the most likely cause if not for what he had experienced recently. Dragons. Magic. Even the Titans themselves. This was real, he was certain of it.

A polite knock drew his attention to the door. Standing there was one of his Lieutenants. He inclined his head in acknowledgement, feeling a bit of anticipation and curiosity. That it was an Officer and not a NCO meant this was likely important. “Proceed,” he stated.

“How are you feeling, Sir?” the man asked.

Silas felt his brow twitch in irritation. He wasn’t a babe to be cuddled! “Well enough,” he replied sternly, giving the man a ‘do you have something more _important_ ’ to report’ expression.

“Of course, Sir,” the Lieutenant replied to the unspoken question. “We have something that may brighten your mood.”

“Do tell.”

“It would be better to show, Sir.” The man moved to grab his wheelchair handles, but Silas glowered at him, forcing him to back off.

“Lead the way,” he told him, grabbing the wheels of the chair to propel himself.

“Are you certain you do not want a motorized chair?” the Lieutenant asked. “We can-“

“I am not a paraplegic,” he countered hotly. “Nor weak or lazy. I will manage.”

“Understood, Sir.”

The Lieutenant said nothing more as he led him through the base. Much to his gratefulness, the man took him through the less populated sections, thus reducing any potential ‘pity’ encounters. He was not a man to be _pitied_.

Their destination was the largest research bay of the base. Once cleared for entry, he finally got to see why the Lieutenant thought it would ‘brighten his mood’. Down on the bay floor, were a number of Titans. The smaller, black and purple ones that seemed to serve as ‘fodder’ for one of the Titan factions. Most were intact, but a couple were in various stages of disassembly, the scientists and researchers no doubt having a field day.

“A survey team found them inert in a location known to cause rapid mechanical failure,” the Lieutenant explained. “Apparently, the Titan’s were not immune to such phenomena.”

“Any sign they will reactivate on their own?” Silas asked as he pushed himself among the Titan’s remains. 

“None, Sir. The energy source that seemed to give them ‘life’ is absent,” the Lieutenant replied. “Even better, we’ve seen no sign their comrades are looking for them.”

“Good fortune for us,” Silas agreed.

“Just a note of curiosity: they were found with parts of machine in various stages of assembly. It looked familiar and after some digging, we found the design matched the experimental generator that was destroyed during an apparent Titan conflict a few months back. We brought back the pieces for examination.”

Ah, he remembered hearing about that. Curious the Titans would be drawn to such a device when they have their own tech. Regardless…. 

“Not a priority, but hold on to it, just in case,” he declared. Then his eyes really lit up when he spotted a particular part on one of the dissection tables. The very part that allowed the Titan’s to change their shape into another. “Is that fully operational?” he asked one of the scientists.

“Unknown, Sir, we have yet to test it,” was the response.

“Make that a priority then.”

“As you command, Sir.”

“We also have preliminary results on the crystal we recovered previously,” the Lieutenant spoke up. “We’ve discovered that it is not only a very potent energy source, but it has properties that allow it to be ‘transformed’ into various states of matter.”

So that crystal was used not just as fuel, but to create new things? Perhaps to repair pieces of themselves? “Find more of it, it will no doubt be important for Project Chimera to succeed.”

“We’ve already isolated it’s unique signature and have scout teams doing field surveys: it was how we found these Titans, actually.”

Silas nodded with acknowledgment, liking the forward thinking his men were displaying while he was incapacitated. “How soon do you think we will have a functional prototype?” was his next question.

“Ah, provided at least one of the critical components is operational and if we use one of the ‘spare’ Titans….” The man was quiet a moment. “I’ll guess two weeks, barring any unforeseen complications.”

Silas simply nodded. Considering all the other setbacks as of late, he can wait a couple more weeks to have a Titan’s power in his hands….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worries I may not be able to finish 'Dangerous Secrets', not so much due to my fickle muse, but due to current events in my country (2020 can go frag itself already....). Rest assured, I'll keep writing, but I am really wondering if I should write a 'series summery' fic to finish it off in one go in the event the worse case scenario happens (or if I lose steam completely....). I don't want to be one of those that completely abandons a project and leave folks hanging, especially with how big this thing has become.
> 
> Anyway, next one is still tentatively called 'Transmogrification', but I haven't made it through the first chap yet....

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. For new readers to this series, I do have a 'storylist' fic for this continuity, as there is a lot of works in it. It's the first 'story' in the 'Astral Aligned' series.


End file.
